The Puzzle of Escape
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Each person or group of people is a puzzle piece. They will fill in the puzzle's outer circle. Watch them settle in their places. The round piece in the center will make it complete.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

The children had concluded their good night song. Max saw Maria about to walk away; he took hold of her arm. His impresario mind saw dollar signs. He spoke. "Georg, she must join the party."

Maria tried her best to politely decline his invitation. She was unsuccessful and Georg took Max's side. In her final attempt to refuse, she stated she wasn't properly dressed. Georg didn't accept her refusal. Again he spoke to her. "You can go change. We'll wait."

Maria had no choice. She left to go to her room. She had no idea, Elsa was behind her. She caught the door before it closed. In a soft voice she asked. "May I help you?"

Maria was gracious in accepting her help. Elsa was a jealous woman, fighting for the man she thought was hers. She kept Maria engaged in conversation. She spoke these words, "a man can't resist a woman who's in love with him."

Maria didn't believe her. So Elsa continued, "What's so nice; he thinks he's in love with you."

Maria became distraught and uttered the words Elsa wanted to hear. "I must go." Immediately, Maria found her carpet bag and began to pack.

Elsa left. Convinced, Maria was returning to the Abbey.

It Begins

Maria cautiously, opened her bedroom door. She looked down both ends of the hall. She saw no one. Again she paused at the end which joined the balcony. She went down the first set of stairs. She set her guitar case on the floor and descended the final four steps.

Maria placed her letter on the table near the Captain's study. She took one last look at the grand foyer and stepped out into the unknown. It wasn't dark; the outside lights were bright; and the light from all the windows shed light on the circle.

No chauffeurs were there; the gate was open. She walked along the dirt road, passed the end of the wall that surrounded the villa's property. The music slowly faded. There were no more lights; it was dark.

It was so dark that a man blended into the background. The night was still; any slight sound was audible. Maria heard the rustle of pant legs brushing together as he walked. Maria paused and allowed him to catch up. In seconds, the person was walking beside her.

"Are you alright, Maria?"

"I am, only surprised it went according to the plan."

"I was assured it would. Let me carry your guitar."

"I know I can't take it with me; I didn't want to leave it there."

"I'll take care of it. Did you pack the dress you were wearing?"

"I did; and others I thought would be most useful."

The road took them by the family's church. "Maria, you need to go in the church. You will exit out the rear. Sam is waiting for you in the Abbey's car. He has his instructions. Maria, I have no doubt you will be safe; give me a hug." The two embraced. Maria walked into the church and out the back door.

"Hello Sam, how's everything at the Abbey?"

Sam was the caretaker but he knew what was happening. "Everyone is saddened by the news of events coming out of Germany."

"Yes, so am I; it's a most terrible time. I hope my small part will help."

Maria's friend had waited until he heard the car drive away; he too would be traveling soon. Maria and Sam traveled in silence. He parked the car in the alley by the graveyard.

"Maria, go down the stairs in the back of the graveyard. Knock on the door, they're waiting for you."

"Thank you, Sam."

Maria hurried down the stairs. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door immediately opened. Maria saw a familiar smile. She genuflected before the Reverend Mother who immediately pulled her to her feet. "The Bishop can only stay a few minutes."

"Hello, Maria, I want you to know; Pope Pius has given the mission his blessing. He wants everyone to do whatever they can to thwart this evil that is about to engulf all of us. Remember, you are one part of the greater plan; it's like putting together a puzzle."

"Thank you, Bishop, I want to help any way I can." She knelt to receive his blessing.

"Come with me Maria; we need to talk."

The Reverend Mother took her down a secret passage. "Maria, I believe you have been in this room before."

"Yes, Reverend Mother, when the weather was bad, I found several rooms where I could sing without being heard."

"I'm not surprised. Go on in Maria." The room was lit by a lantern.

The Reverend Mother removed one of the pictures from the wall. Maria saw it was hiding a hole in the wall. "I never knew it held hiding places."

"Long ago, the priests would hide the Blessed Sacrament to keep invaders from destroying it. I received your instructions a week ago; I didn't want to take them to my office; so I hid them here. In this portfolio is everything you need to travel safely. You will spend the night at the guest house."

They walked there in silence. "Try and get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning. Remember, my child, you will not be alone; God will be walking beside you."

"Yes, Reverend Mother, I believe He will be holding my hand."

Maria read the papers in the portfolio. "This is interesting. I will travel in my postulant dress. My dance dress is for later, hmmmmn. I wonder why? Oh well, I'll learn soon enough." She slipped the portfolio into her satchel.

She looked in the wardrobe; her postulant dress was hanging there. She took her nightgown from her bag and changed. Her ugly grey dress and hat would be left in the room. Maria smiled as she remembered Brigitta's words and Kurt's reprimand. I hope they make rags of it; it really is too ugly for anyone to wear.

Maria said her prayers. Tonight they did not offer her comfort; she tried to give her worries to the Lord but it was difficult. She lay there a long time before sleep came. It was not restful or long.

Back at the villa, the last guest had left. Elsa and Georg had said goodnight. Elsa went to her room, Georg to his study. He found Maria's note. He kept its contents to himself. He ascended the front stairs tonight, for a reason. He was thinking. Good the governess's door is closed. The children will think she had a late night. He went on to his bedroom.

The next day he and Maria would begin to put the puzzle together. Maria was lying in bed, wide awake. She soon heard the bells calling everyone to morning prayers. Maria dressed in her postulant calf length black dress and the short black cape with a white collar. She fastened the short veil with the white band on her head. She joined the others in the chapel.

She had been instructed to stay behind and wait for the others to leave. The Reverend Mother extinguished the prayer candle. She maintained her pious demeanor as she walked to where Maria was waiting.

"You need to have breakfast first, Maria. I'll walk with you to the dining room."

Maria and the Reverend Mother walked side by side. None of the others were surprised to see her; their prayers had included her. They didn't know the exact nature of her task.

When breakfast was over, she received silent hugs. Reverend Mother accompanied her back to her room in the guest house. There she used the bathroom and picked up her bag.

"Are you ready, Maria?"

She looked around the room again. "I think I have everything."

"Your traveling companion is waiting by the graveyard. I'll introduce you."

In the alley, Maria saw a priest waiting. "Maria, this is Father Pierre Renaldi. He will travel with you until you arrive in Basel Switzerland."

"Pleased to meet you, Father. I feel so much better to have you traveling with me."

"My pleasure, Maria, it's the least I could do to help the Holy Father in his mission. I see our car has arrived."

The Reverend Mother blessed both of them; she watched until she could no longer see the car. She whispered. "I pray this plan will help."

Back at the villa Georg found his children waiting for him in the dining room. "Where is everyone?"

"Late night Kurt, you know your Uncle Max and Baroness Schrader need their sleep."

"And Fräulein Maria," Brigitta asked.

"The Bishop asked to see her at the request of the Pope."

"Are you teasing, Father?"

"Now Brigitta, you know I don't make up stories. After breakfast, I have work to do. Why don't you take your walk this morning; I hear it's going to rain in the afternoon."

The children went outside; they talked. "What are you thinking, Friedrich?"

"Something is not right, Liesl. Maybe Fräulein Maria went to the Abbey. Let's go there."

Franz found them before they got to the Abbey. "Could you possibly be looking for your Fräulein?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I know everything, children; I know the Bishop requested to see her. Let's go see him."

"We can do that?"

"Of course, Louisa, he's a very nice man."

They walked to the Bishop's residence on the other side of the Abbey. He was waiting for them along with the Reverend Mother.

"I knew you would come looking for your Fräulein. She has some important work to do for the Church."

"Then it's really true. Did the Pope really ask you to meet with her?" Louisa asked.

"He sent me special instructions for her. Reverend Mother will talk with you."

"Please come with me. Girls, would you like to hold my hands?" She held out her arms. Gretl and Marta each took a hand; they left the Bishop's office.

Franz spoke to the Bishop. "That went well."

The Bishop concurred, and then added, "I hope they don't get frightened."

When the children didn't come home, Georg knew the plan had worked. He turned his attention to Elsa. He found her sitting in the shade on the veranda. Georg wasted no time; he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"I know you thought I brought you here with the intention of asking for your hand in marriage."

He saw her about to speak. "I'm not finished. I know what you did last night. You put on a great face when we danced. How dare you tell anyone who I can or cannot love.

"We were never in love; you know that. I wish you well, Elsa. Franz will drive you to the train station when he returns from an errand. I have one request."

"Go on."

"Tell no one, Maria left last night."

"I won't utter a word, Georg. I wish you well. It won't take me long to pack; I'm sure I will be ready to go when he returns."

"Thank you, Elsa."

She didn't know the children were gone; she only knew they weren't around. But Max did. He was contacted by Maria's man of the night.

"Everything went well; go ahead and contact the others."

Max didn't need to hide from Georg; they were both on the same page. Georg did express concern. "I still worry about the children, Max."

"I do too; there was no other way. They'll be fine; I worry about us. What we are attempting is brazen."

"We need to do what we can to prevent this evil from overtaking the world."

"I need to use the telephone."

"Go ahead, Max; I'll be in my room packing."

Max began his calls. "Operator, please connect me to the palace in Genovia."

_Royal Palace of Genovia, how may I help you?_

"I need to speak with Joseph Edwards."

_One moment, please_

_Joseph Edwards, may I help you?_

"Joe, old buddy, this is Max."

_It's been a while; what's up?_

"Georg needs you; you're the only one he trusts."

_I'll talk to Clarice but I'm sure she will understand. _

"I thank you and so does Georg. You will get your instructions soon; a well-trusted messenger will deliver them."

Max's next call was in the United States. In moments the connection was made. Max heard. _Woodward Construction, how may I direct your call?"_

"Robert, please."

_Robert Woodward speaking._

"Hello, old pal; it's Max."

_My goodness, this is a surprise._

"I need your help."

_How?_

"I need you to meet a ship in New York City; details will come later."

_Shouldn't be a problem, I'll be waiting for the details._

Max mumbled. "That was the easy part; now every detail must complete the puzzle."

By this time, Franz had returned. He knew about his task. After several trips, he had her luggage loaded in the car. "Are you ready to go, Elsa?"

"More than ready, Vienna is where I belong."

The train station wasn't far; they rode in silence. A train attendant helped load her luggage and then helped Elsa up the step to the train car. She didn't even say goodbye. Franz wasn't one bit sad to see her leave; in fact he was elated. He had bad feelings about her; he didn't know why.

The children had willingly followed the Reverend Mother. She held Marta and Gretl's hands firmly; she sensed they were scared.

They left out the back door to the alley. Friedrich and Liesl saw them immediately, a couple who were among their father's best friends, Harold and Eleanor Ebersol. Even Marta and Gretl knew them; they relaxed their hand grip.

Harold spoke. "Children, please get in the car, we're going for a ride."

"To see Fräulein Maria?"

"No, Gretl, she's busy right now."

They asked no more questions. Harold's big car fit everyone comfortably. Friedrich was looking out the window. He knew they were leaving the city. He finally asked. "Where are you taking us? Does father know we are with you?"

Eleanor answered. "Yes, your father knows. We're going somewhere, where we can talk in private. It's not far."

Harold had driven them to a boarding school that was closed for the summer; he had a key to the back door. The children had been taught, not to question adults. Friedrich politely broke that rule.

"Frau Eleanor, what's going on?"

Brigitta wasn't so polite. "Good question, Friedrich, all of us want an answer."

"Don't be so impolite, Brigitta."

"Why not Kurt, we deserve an answer."

"I know."

"You do, Liesl."

"Rolf told me a German Colonel Schneider is here from Berlin. He said Father may be in trouble if he doesn't support the Germans."

"I'm afraid your sister is correct. You can't return to the villa; the Germans are always watching it. Everyone will leave there soon. We will stay here for the night. Let's get inside."

Harold unlocked the door. They went inside and walked a corridor to a large room.

"We will sleep here tonight. You can see there are plenty of beds in this big room; there are dressing compartments for you to change into your nightclothes."

Eleanor could see their question. "Yes, we have your things from home."

"This is better than a good mystery novel."

"Brigitta, don't let your imagination get carried away."

"It is, Kurt."

It was past the noon hour. Harold was waiting at the back door. A truck drove up and parked. Arrangements had been made for food to be brought from a near-by restaurant. Their meal was brought to the dining room of the school. While the servers prepared the table, Harold returned to the sleeping room.

"Eleanor, our meal is waiting."

The children followed Harold and took seats at tables in the dining room of the school.

"Children, you're not eating very much."

"I think worry has our stomachs in knots, Frau Eleanor."

"I understand, Liesl. Try and eat a little."

The servers heard all this; they brought out the children's favorite, apple strudels and ice cream. That they ate and the children let out a loud "thank you."

"Let's go back to the sleeping room. I know there are some games you can play to pass the time."

Brigitta played Old Maid with Marta and Gretl. The others found a board game to play.

The restaurant had left an evening snack, apples, cheese and cookies and a pitcher of milk. The adults knew they needed to be up early in the morning; they encouraged the children to eat and get ready for bed. Liesl helped Marta and Gretl. She read them a story. They fell asleep quickly.

Friedrich was having a conversation with Harold. Liesl sat down by them. "Can you tell us about Father and Fräulein Maria, Herr Harold?"

"Nothing specific children, only that each is following a well thought out plan. Your plan will take you out of Austria. We will stop in Paris for a few days. And can we please drop this mister formality. Call me, Uncle Harold."

"Brigitta, I can tell you are thinking."

"I am, sir. Is the villa completely empty?"

"It will be very soon. It's hoped the church will be able to use it for seminary students. All the people who worked for your father have been included in a plan to get them to safety."

"Including Frau Schmidt?"

"Yes, there's a good chance you will see all of them again."

"I think you should get some sleep."

"We'll try, Frau Eleanor."

**A/N:** Many of you may recognize the country of Genovia. Yes, it is from the Princess Diaries movies. You may not recognize the name Robert Woodward. It too comes from a movie, One Special Night. The other main character is a woman doctor, Catherine. The movie ends with them kissing. Those of us who are fan fiction authors presume they get married; in my stories they do.

Both of them are fiction, so I can place the characters in my story.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

Puzzle Pieces

The puzzle pieces were scattered everywhere. Maria and Father Pierre were driven to the far end of Salzburg city limits. The driver spoke to them. "Your next ride is that covered carriage."

"Will all our travel vehicles be covered, Pierre?"

"I believe so Maria. Most will be horse drawn. It is going to take us a better part of four days to reach our destination."

"I'm used to horse drawn carriages; I know the ride will be bumpy."

"Yes, you're probably right."

The originators of the plan knew something Maria didn't. She was well-known to the Germans; sympathizers had watched her every time she took the children on an outing. For that reason she was kept hid. One driver would take them about twenty miles; another would be waiting to continue their travel. They stayed within the borders of Austria.

At first they were silent as they traveled. Pierre inquired. "How did you find the Abbey?"

"I will always believe, God led me there. My decision to give my life to Him came after several years of denying Him. My encounter with a priest one Palm Sunday changed my life. What about you?"

"I was one of those boys who liked to pretend he was a priest. My brother and I would have pretend Masses for my parents. I knew it was my calling."

"The Reverend Mother knew being a nun wasn't my calling. She selected me to be a governess for seven children. I soon felt like they were my children. When I was told the family was in danger; I knew I had to help. Once again, I believed in God's plan."

"God is all knowing. He's watching his creation find ways to thwart the evil which could destroy it."

"I know. I read in the paper one day about what was happening to the Jewish people in Germany. It made me sick; another reason I am helping."

"Mine too, Maria."

The day was long. Before dark they were at their first lodging, an abbey. A postulant and a monk were waiting for them. "I'll take you to your quarters and wait for you to freshen up; dinner is all prepared."

They both sat with Maria and Pierre while they ate. There was only polite conversation. They were told.

"The morning bells are loud; they will wake you. Please join us for prayers."

It was Pierre who told them. "We definitely will."

The ride had been exhausting; neither had trouble falling asleep. And as they had been warned, the bells did wake them. Morning prayers were brief; breakfast was served immediately. The monk found them. "You're ride is waiting."

Again Maria and Pierre climbed into the back of a horse drawn carriage. They were given a basket of fruit and bread. Conversation was difficult; the wheels on this carriage had a terrible screech. Today they only changed carriages once. The second carriage was quieter.

And so was Maria. "You're in deep thought, Maria, care to share."

"Oh, I was thinking about the children; I know there was a plan for them; I was never told any details."

"Whatever it is, God is hovering over them; they will reach safety. I'm sure."

"I hope so." Maria wasn't about to share her worry about the Captain; she kept it to herself.

The next abbey was also very accommodating. When they left in the morning, the friar supplied them with blankets. "You're going up the mountain today; you will need these."

They were approaching Innsbruck; the road was steep. Their travel was very slow. "I'm so glad we have these blankets, Pierre. It's cold and it's still August." Both pulled the blankets around them even tighter.

They made it to Innsbruck where they changed carriages. This driver had an easier time. He told them. "Our ride down the mountain will be faster; the temperature will moderate."

Pierre and Maria were both pleased. "Maria, this is our last day in Austria. Tomorrow we will cross the Swiss border."

"It makes me sad to think about leaving Austria. Have you ever heard the song about Edelweiss?"

"No, I don't believe I have. Can you sing it for me?"

"I heard it a long time ago. The captain sang it for his children one night." Maria began to sing. "Edelweiss, Edelweiss…" and then the end,"…bless my homeland forever."

She took a deep breath before speaking. "He mesmerized all of us."

"I can see why, It's a very inspirational song. And you have a lovely voice. Have you had lessons?"

"Never Pierre, the captain's children also sing very well; perhaps we both inherited the gift from our parents. I believe that even then the captain knew his days in Austria were numbered."

"Perhaps so, Maria, all we can do is pray for Austria and its people every day."

Their last evening, was the same as the others. They started out the next day anticipating the Swiss border.

The driver of their covered wagon announced. "We are close to the Swiss border. That farmer's produce truck is your transportation there. I was given instructions to tell you to hide under the tarp."

"Is it really dangerous? Maria asked.

"It's more precautionary than dangerous. The driver is a monk from St. Gall Abbey. The guard knows him."

"We must do as directed, Maria. Take my hand I'll help you up to step into the truck."

Maria took his hand. They found a space had been made for them among the produce. They sat together.

The Friar told them. "The border is not far; I'll stop a few miles past it to let you out." Friar Thomas and the carriage driver secured the tarp.

The truck stopped. They heard the conversation. "Another truck of produce, Thomas," the guard asked.

"Full to the brim Andre; should last the friars a few weeks."

"Give them my regards." The men exchanged pleasantries; the driver drove on.

He did as promised. They joined him in the cab of the truck. "The St. Gall Abbey is not far. We'll be there in time for dinner."

Again the pair was welcomed. The dinner was filling and the room accommodations more than satisfactory. Again they were awakened by the bells of Morning Prayer. They both attended and stayed for the Mass. They both ate a friar's breakfast.

"Maria, I will be leaving you in Basel. You have safe passage to Luxembourg. I'll be going home to Genovia."

"I know and thank you for being my escort."

"You're welcome. I see you have put on a regular dress this morning."

"Yes, it was in my instructions. I don't know why but it is comfortable, so I don't mind wearing it."

They left immediately after breakfast. This time they were traveling in a car. It easily covered the remaining distance to Basel by lunch time. It took them to the Basel train station. They had lunch together before parting ways.

"Father, I hope we meet again someday."

"You never know, Maria. It is possible. Have a safe trip."

"You too, Father." He waited for her to board.

During their days of travel, at the palace in Genovia another puzzle piece had received his instructions. Joseph engaged his wife in conversation.

"Clarice, does the name Georg von Trapp mean anything to you?"

She thought for a moment. "He's the esteemed submarine captain from Austria."

"And who would want his services now, Clarice?"

"That vile Hitler."

"You are correct, my dear. He's been asked to make a daring stealth in the night steal. He wants me to be part of his crew."

"Is it as dangerous as I think it is?"

"Yes and no, that's where you come in, Clarice."

"What can you tell me, Joseph?"

"We need to meet a young lady in Luxembourg; even the Grand Duchess Charlotte is helping."

"How?"

"She's being honored at a grand party, dinner and dancing. You will need to pack some of Mia's clothes; specifically her ball gowns."

"When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow, we will take the early train."

"I hope you will have more to tell me while we travel; this sounds like a very treacherous plan."

"I will Clarice. Try not to worry."

Another puzzle piece, Georg and Max, were on the move. They had left the villa shortly after lunch the day the children were being taken to the boarding school. They had started out on foot. The weather was on their side. The late summer temperatures were only cool, not cold. They met up with the third member of their team.

"Franz, I still can't believe you fooled me into believing you were supporting the evil one." Georg couldn't say his name; he detested the man.

"I had to; it was the only way I could stay one step ahead of them."

"Did the children appear frightened?"

"Not at all, I must say I was surprised."

"That's comforting to hear."

Franz had been a foot soldier during the Great War. He and Maria's man of the night had concocted the plan; their travel, like Maria's, had been planned in detail.

"Today I'm keeping us in the woods, so to speak; we don't want to be noticed. We have about twenty miles before we get to our first real rest stop, nothing fancy, a place to rest and eat."

Even Max, the most out of shape one in the group could keep up; although he always brought up the rear. They had about another two hours of daylight. As the sun was beginning to fade, they were at their overnight stop; an empty cabin, well stocked with food.

"Are you surprised we ran in to no others on the trail?"

"Not really Georg, it's mid-week and besides this isn't a trail for casual hikers."

They had straw mattresses. These men didn't mind. They had slept in worse places.

Since they were almost forty miles from Salzburg, the next day they walked to the road below. Their travel arrangements were similar to Maria's. Today their first vehicle was a horse drawn carriage; it was traded for a delivery truck.

They arrived at their lodging for the night was an abbey located east of Innsbruck. The men were in the back of the truck. They didn't see the large number of monks waiting for them.

Georg opened the back door and jumped to the ground; the other two men followed. Immediately they were surrounded and told to hurry inside. All of them were alarmed.

The Reverend Abbot was waiting for them. He put out his hand toward Georg. "Welcome to my abbey, Captain, let's go to my office and I'll explain the reason for your greeting party; fear not, it was precautionary."

The men breathed a sigh of relief and followed the Abbot. His office was in one of the towers; it was at the very top. A spiral staircase took them there.

"Gentlemen, make yourselves comfortable." The Abbot continued immediately after they were seated. "After I received my instruction from Rome, my priests and monks began to see more frequent visitors from Germany. The border is only a few miles away.

"It was always late in the afternoon when these Germans were noticed. One was heard speaking, 'I'm tired of this daily hike; I hope the captain is here tomorrow." I knew they had information that you had left your villa and were expected to stop here".

Georg thought. It must be Herr Zeller. The Abbot continued.

"After that day, every afternoon all the monks would walk the perimeter of the property. The Germans would see us and do an about-face and head for the border. They must have suspected we knew about them; their numbers dwindled. Today we saw no one. I didn't want to take a chance on a lurker. That's why the greeting party.

"In the morning you will be woke before daybreak. My driver will drive you to your first travel vehicle. You will have breakfast in a basket."

"I hope my presence didn't put the abbey in danger."

"No, Captain, the Pope knew the abbey was your safe house."

"We take this opportunity, now, to thank you,"

"I know your mission is designed to thwart the spread of the evil ideas of that man named Hitler. My personal assistant will show you to your room."

Later in their room, Max spoke. "Do you think Herr Zeller is behind the snoops?"

"My first thought, I've never despised a man so much. If I had him in the crosshairs of a torpedo; I would push the button."

"I wanted to slug him the night of the party; he's despicable." Even Max agreed with Franz.

Out of respect for their host, they attended evening prayers before joining them for dinner. The meal was surprisingly good.

"I tip my hat to the chef, Reverend Abbot,"

"You can thank Michael; he gave up his chef's hat for a monk's robe." Georg did seek him out and shook his hand.

The three men shared a large bedroom. They slept but were awake before the knock on the door. They thanked the monk who escorted them to the car. Georg didn't know that several local loyal Austrian guards were on sentinel duty. They watched until the car was out of their sight.

Not wanting to stir up trouble they let the man whom they had detained go. Herr Zeller went back to Germany empty-handed. He had no idea what to tell the Fuehrer.

The men were lucky today; they rode in a royal carriage. It had comfortable padded seats; lots of space to extend their legs. It was stocked with food for royalty. "Franz, do you know who supplied this carriage?"

"It belongs to the king of Liechtenstein; he detests Hitler too."

"It's a shame; I will never be able to thank him."

"I'm sure he knows you are grateful, Georg."

The men took advantage of riding in luxury; the day went by quickly. Soon they were the guests of the next abbey.

They left there in the back of an almost empty beer truck; they were unaware they had crossed into Switzerland. They were driven directly to Basel. The driver let them out at an Inn that was off the main road. The desk clerk was waiting with their key; they hurried to their room.

Maria had left Basel before they arrived. Her train had arrived at the Luxembourg Railway Station. She read her instructions again. "You will be met by a man and a woman."

She looked around and saw a couple in the distance. She thought it was odd; the man walked slightly behind the woman. That's how people treat royalty, she thought. And I've never seen such beautiful clothes; the Baroness' wouldn't hold a candle to them.

"Clarice, that young lady must be her; her dress matches Max's description."

"She's so young and innocent. Are you sure, Joseph?"

"We can't wait Clarice. Do you want me to go first?"

"No, I'll go; being greeted by a man might scare her."

"Her name's Maria."

Maria had continued to watch them; they were getting closer. The woman had a pleasant smile. Maria couldn't help but smile back.

Clarice knew she was their young woman. "Hello, young lady, I'm told your name is Maria."

Maria instinctively curtsied. "Why did you curtsy? Do you know me?"

"No, you act like royalty. Are you?"

"Yes dear, I'm Queen of Genovia and this handsome man with me is my husband, Joseph."

"You can call me, Joe."

"And I'm Clarice."

"Nice to meet both of you."

"Joseph, you can lead. Maria and I will walk behind."

"Yes, my dear."

"We've not been married very long; he still thinks he's my security guard."

"So you married a commoner. Oh, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry. I've always said what comes to my mind."

"It doesn't bother me in the least. Love knows no boundaries, rich man, poor man, high society or low; we love each other very much." Those words would find a special place in Maria's mind and heart.

"Ladies, our car is waiting. I'll sit in the front with the driver. You two can have the back to chit-chat, as Mia would say."

The car began its trip to Berg Castle, the residence of the Duchess of Luxembourgh. The ladies did talk.

"Who's Mia?"

"The next Queen of Genovia; she's going to school in the United States."

"So you will no longer be Queen."

"One day Mia will take over; I'll be Queen until she is ready to assume the throne. Then Joseph and I can have a more private life."

"We're here you two."

"That was fast, Joseph."

"You were talking, Clarice." Maria smiled. She enjoyed their banter.

The car doors were opened; a trumpet sounded their arrival: "Presenting the Queen of Genovia, her husband Joseph and their friend Maria."

Then all royal formality was forgotten. A woman embraced Clarice, and she this woman.

"How's my twin, Clarice?"

"You mean the other Charlotte?"

"Is she home with Shades?"

"I think love is in the air."

"Quit gossiping, Clarice."

"Shh, Joseph, women need something to talk about. Charlotte, please meet Maria."

Charlotte looked from Clarice and then to Maria. "Is she your long lost relative?"

"Charlotte, what…" She cut off the Queen. "Don't you see the resemblance?"

Joseph entered the conversation. "I do. Clarice, I've known you for a long time; you and Maria do have very similar features. You should find some of your pictures when you were her age."

"Come with me, Maria, we'll let them talk; they're still newlyweds."

They walked into the palace. Charlotte was the perfect hostess. "I'm sure you need to freshen up. That door is to the powder room."

Maria didn't know that word, powder room. She opened the door anyway. Why can't people call a bathroom a bathroom; I suppose powder room sounds more elegant.

When she came out, the other three were talking.

"Maria, we were discussing the plan."

"I hope you know more than I do; my instructions were very vague."

**A/N:** I know I changed the Princess Diary story. Remember, its fiction just like my story. Shades is the name of a security guard at the Palace in Genovia. And the Queen's assistant's name is Charlotte.


	3. The Puzzle takes Shape

Puzzle Takes Shape

Another puzzle piece had also started to travel, the children and their chaperones. They had accepted Uncle Harold's explanation. But they still worried; especially about their father and Fräulein. The other couple traveling with them had arrived; they too were good friends of their father, Audrey and Ralph Bittinger.

They helped pack up the children's things. As soon as it was dusk, they boarded a small bus and were taken to a train station beyond the city limits. This train traveled all night. It arrived in Paris, midmorning.

Harold had his instructions. They were to walk to the taxicab stand; a large car would be there. His instructions were correct. They drove the Champs-Élysées to their hotel. The children had been jockeyed for position to see out the window.

Paris excited the children; they had two days to explore all the sights. They made notes or drew pictures in the journals Eleanor had given them. She even had a camera. They took turns taking pictures.

They saw many of the famous attractions; the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre and a toy museum. They rode the elevator to the top of the Eiffel tower.

They never knew they were being observed. Maria's man of the night had left Salzburg as soon Frau Schmidt and the other three had left the villa. He knew they were safe. He felt he wasn't; he was taken out of Salzburg by undercover Austrian loyalists. He wanted to be sure this group got out of Paris safely.

He was close enough to hear them. "Uncle Harold, who's that man?"

"He must be a painter, children. Don't you see his smock is spattered with paint; and he's wearing a large beret with an extra-large feather?"

The last day they visited the Cathédrale Notre Dame de Paris. They were having a late lunch at a street café. The man appeared as a clown; he juggled for them.

When it was time to leave, Harold and Eleanor heard. "Do we have to leave? Paris is so much fun."

"You do; but I promise you more fun waits." Harold told them.

It was after breakfast when they boarded another train. "Where are we going, Uncle Harold?" Kurt asked.

"This train will take us to the coast of France."

"Where there's water?"

"Water and a ferry boat."

"Is it the English Channel?"

"It is Friedrich."

"Are we going to England?"

"Correct, Friedrich, but not to stay there. You will have another surprise."

"Tell us, please."

"Then, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Harold, stop teasing them."

Eleanor gave her husband a wink. "Okay, I'll tell them. You are going to travel on a big ship."

"And where are we going?" Brigitta asked.

"A place where everyone will be safe."

"Who's everyone?"

"Your father…"

"Is he already there?"

"Not yet, but he will be."

"And Fräulein Maria, is she there?" Gretl asked.

"She'll be there too."

"We're going to America, aren't we?"

"Yes, America is waiting for us; for anyone who longs to be free from this evil."

"This is so exciting."

"It is Kurt."

As soon as their train had left, Maria's friend boarded another train. He had one more group to be sure would leave Basel safely. He had worries, some unsettling thoughts.

The children's train let them off a few blocks from the ferry dock, an easy walk. No one lagged behind; they were excited. They were able to board immediately. The attendant spoke.

"We have calm waters today; the children may enjoy riding on the top deck."

Seven pairs of eyes begged. "Of course children, please stay together."

The ferry ride was smooth. The children said very little. They were in awe. None of them had ever seen such a large body of water. The lake behind the villa was small compared to what they were seeing. In thirty minutes the ferry docked in England.

They stayed in a hotel at the Port of London. Eleanor and Audrey had a hard time getting everyone to go to sleep that night. They were much too excited. They would board their cruise ship at noon tomorrow.

Maria's man of the night had arrived in Basel. He took a taxi to the Inn. It was dusk. He walked the Inn's perimeter; he saw them and heard them. The Stormtroopers were smoking and laughing. "This should be easy men."

He waited for them to leave; he had a room waiting for him. There was nothing he could do until morning. He had a restless night's sleep. He was awake before daybreak. He knew this area. The man located the truck which would be the men's transportation. He informed the driver of the soldiers.

The driver told him. "They don't bother me; my passengers will escape."

Georg and company were awake at daybreak. This was a small Inn; it had food service but no room service. Max was ready for his coffee. He left the room to obtain their breakfast cart.

He found the cart all prepared; he was stopped from entering the lobby by a familiar voice. He heard him speak to the small group of Stormtroopers with him. "This is our last chance, men; we can't return to Berlin without him. Take your positions; I'll wait by the door."

Herr Zeller turned his back on Max; he made a mad dash for the hall. The room was at the very end; the door wasn't locked. He pushed the cart inside and quickly closed the door.

"We have trouble, men."

"Herr Zeller," Franz and Georg said together.

"Yes, he and four soldiers, he sent them outside; he's stationed at the front door."

"Can he see down the hall to our room?"

"No, the front door is blinded by that large statue in the middle."

Franz spoke up immediately. "The door across the hall is the stairwell to the loading dock; let me go see if our truck has arrived."

"Do you have your pistol?"

"Right here in my chest holster. Georg."

Franz opened the door a crack; he heard nothing. He opened it wider and put his head out. He saw no one. Georg was behind him with his pistol drawn; he stayed in the room.

Franz wasted no time in opening the stairwell door and rushing down the stairs. He knew the man dressed as a vineyard worker was Maria's man of the night. He cautioned Franz to be quiet. He had Franz's directions written on paper.

He read. Laundry truck here in twenty minutes. Driver knows about Herr Zeller. I'll be in the shadows.

Franz didn't have much time; he hurried back to the room. Georg was still on guard duty.

"We've eaten and packed everything. Here's a plate for you. Is the truck here?"

"We have twenty minutes before our truck arrives."

Franz ate in a hurry. "Ready, men?" Everyone grabbed their backpack and took one last look around the room.

"Let's go." Max looked down the hall; he gave the all clear sign. Franz quietly shut the door; Georg was holding the stairwell door open; it was shut without a sound.

They moved quickly down the stairs. They heard the overhead door open. They waited out of sight as the truck driver backed the truck into the loading dock; it was a tight fit. No one could see the men climb into the back.

This truck was not on assignment; it left no laundry nor did it pick up any dirty laundry. It had been used multiple times to transport women and children out of Germany. Georg and Franz shut the doors and bolted them.

They heard the driver. "Soldier, are you here on pleasure today?"

"No, we're on a special mission."

"Good luck with your mission." The men took a deep breath; they let it out as the truck pulled away.

The border with France was less than twenty miles away. The driver took them deep into the wine country. He stopped at a winery. He knocked on the truck's back door.

Max opened it cautiously. "You're safe, men. I leave you here; this car is your next transportation."

Franz explained. "The driver is a friend of my co-planner; his boss owns most of the vineyards in this part of France. He detests both Hitler and his gut-less partner Herr Zeller."

The driver told them. "I'll be taking you to all the way to Belgium."

Georg again asked about the co-planner. "Franz, how does he know so many people?"

Franz shared one thing about the man. "He's a multi-talented engineer; he's done work all over Europe."

"I see; I really hope we have a chance to meet him; he deserves a medal."

"I'm sure he doesn't think of himself as anyone who deserves a medal; he's only doing his part to thwart this evil takeover."

As the men traveled to Belgium, the children were awake in their hotel in the Port of London. They were still excited. Noon couldn't arrive fast enough for them.

With their bags packed, they walked towards the dock. They saw it and stopped. The four adults heard these words, "big, enormous, and gigantic."

"We agree children; this is our first time too."

The closer they got, they noticed a lot of people beginning to board. "So many children, Uncle Harold, do you know why?" Brigitta asked.

"Let's get on board and find our cabins. Then I'll tell you."

A steward was waiting to escort them to their cabins; they crowded into the largest one.

"Can you tell us now?"

"Most of them are German children; they're Jewish. Their new chancellor doesn't like Jewish people. He's not nice to them. They get very little food. The Pope heard of their plight; he's providing ways to help them leave their country. America will become their home too."

"Is our Fräulein helping them?"

"She's doing something; so maybe one day things will get better and they won't need to leave. Come on, let's go to one of the decks and watch the ship leave. Please, please stay together; you could get lost." Eleanor and Audrey had Gretl and Marta's hands firmly in their grasp. They walked behind the others.

In the United States, Robert had received his instructions; they were delivered to his office. He and his wife Catherine were to meet the SS Normandie, the children's ship and later the SS Paris, both at the port in New York City. He thought about his wife. Catherine's not going to believe me.

They had dinner that evening. They were sharing the events of the day. "Catherine, are you up for company?"

"You're brother and his wife."

"No, I had an unusual contact several days ago, a fellow soldier from my Army days. We were in a multi-nation unit headed by an American General. He needs a favor."

"What kind of favor, Robert?"

"He asked me to meet two ships arriving at the Port in New York City."

"Who's on them, darling?"

"The first one has seven children and four adults."

"Seven children, Robert, who are they?"

"I don't know; I'll learn later. It gets better."

"The next ship carries the Queen of Genovia and a companion."

"Robert, this is preposterous!"

"Maybe, but true."

"Where's Genovia?"

"Beats me, as my girls would say, and Catherine, we can't tell a soul; it's top secret."

"Good grief!"

So they waited.

Georg and company weren't waiting; they were traveling. As they started out, the driver told them. "We have long trip, gentlemen; it will be almost sunset before we arrive in Antwerp. We will have lunch at the convent in Namur."

After stopping twice to stretch their legs, they arrived at the convent. The Mother Abbess was there to greet them.

"It's my pleasure to welcome you to my convent; we've been praying for your safety. I know you want to be on your way shortly; lunch is waiting."

The Mother Abbess received thank yous from the three men. They set out for the city of Antwerp. As predicted, they arrived shortly before sunset. Their lodging for the night was the Mission to Seafarers. It served sailors who needed a place to stay for a few days. They welcomed the men.

Once in their room, Georg voiced his thoughts. "How did Herr Zeller know we were in Basel?"

Franz told Georg his guess. "I think Herr Zeller was a lurker around the first abbey. The religious of the abbey aren't confrontational. I have no proof, but I think he was in the vicinity when we left, I'm sure he had a sense of our direction to get out of Austria.

"Do you know there are a lot of young boys who have been indoctrinated by the local sympathizers all over Austria?"

"You mean boys like the one I saw throwing pebbles at Liesl's window when I came home from Vienna."

"That was Rolf; he thought I was a member of the Party; he gave me information occasionally. I don't think Liesl knew anything about him; she knew him from school."

"So one of them followed us?"

"Probably not just one; they must have had others stationed along our route and someone sent word back to Herr Zeller. My feeling is he was desperate; you don't disappoint the Fuehrer. I'm sure we ditched them."

Georg didn't voice his thoughts. Maria was right; Liesl was growing up and she had had no one to give her advice. God, I thank you for Maria. He knew she and Liesl were good friends.

In the morning, a new driver was waiting to take them into Netherlands. He recognized them immediately. "Good morning, gentlemen, are you ready for the final leg of your travel?"

He heard a chorus of, "we are."

"I'm Timothy. I will have you there soon."

The border with the Netherlands wasn't far. The driver was stopped by the guard.

"Are these men your special passengers, Timothy?"

"Yes, sir, I was asked to drive them the final leg of their travel. Their important mission begins in Groningen."

"Carry on, the world needs these brave men; this evil must be stopped."

The driver did carry on; his speed was constant. Georg was looking out the window. "We must not be far from the coast,"

"We're not," Franz answered, "our destination is a summer home."

Max and Georg saw it at the same time. Max exclaimed. "Some summer home, it resembles a castle."

"Who owns it?" Georg asked.

"The Duchess Charlotte of Luxembourg, it's been in the family for years."

Timothy let them out at the end of the walkway. "I wish you gentlemen good luck with your mission. I have a night's lodging waiting for me in Groningen. Captain, your crew is waiting inside." He would eventually travel to Bremen.

One of Georg's crew was watching for them. He and the others immediately came outside.

Georg was greeted with manly hugs. "Any problems?"

"Only that Austrian turncoat, Herr Zeller, we ditched him in Basel. Georg introduced Max and Franz. "Franz and his friend concocted this plan to get me here and my family out of Austria safely."

And then he introduced his crew to Max and Franz. "Hugo was my second in command; and Erwin was my Chief engineer. Sidney was my navigator and radioman. And this is Gumpy, I shortened his name long ago, he kept the sub in top shape and fed us."

The men shook hands. Sidney spoke. "We have two men for you to meet; they're waiting inside."

Georg knew immediately. "You two gentlemen must be our German defectors."

"Commander Werner von Braun at your service, Captain."

"And you sir are?"

"Lieutenant Commander Gunther Hesler, sir."

"Our crew will be complete when Joseph Edwards joins us."

With the introductions over, they settled down to business. Werner rolled out the map of the German coast and Bremerhaven. It also showed the town of Bremen.

"I've rented a cabin cruiser. The water route is the safest way to Bremerhaven. We will take it slow; camp out on the islands."

Georg voiced a concern. "How are we going to get on base without being noticed?"

"I was told the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg has planned an affair at the town hall in Bremen. It's going to be quite an event. Everyone from the base has been invited."

Max explained. "Joseph is traveling with the Queen of Genovia; she and the Grand Duchess are good friends. I learned when I contacted him that he and the Queen had recently married.

"After Clarice had contacted her American granddaughter, the next Queen; they thought the time was right. Joe is a commoner. The citizens of Genovia fully support the marriage; the Queen had been a widow for several years."

Georg had thoughts of his own. A queen and a commoner marrying is no different than a Baron and a governess, hmmmmn.


	4. Puzzle Pieces Move into Place

Puzzle Pieces Move Into Place

Back at Berg Castle, Maria was thinking; she was confused. She voiced her thoughts. "I'm not sure why I'm here. Can anyone tell me?"

"Joseph can tell you."

"Before I do, please tell us, how do you know Captain von Trapp?"

"This is a short version. I thought I wanted to be a nun. The Reverend Mother saw something that told her, maybe not. When the Captain requested someone to be with his children for the summer, I was chosen. Joe, do you know his sadness?"

"Yes, the war took away his navy and then his wife died from Scarlet Fever."

"Oh, how terrible," Clarice exclaimed.

"Unwillingly, he took his emotions out on his children. They were treated like crewmembers. I suppose you could say I woke him up. We had an argument. He was really angry with me. He heard his children sing; and it all changed.

"But changes outside his control happened. He knew he was wanted by the Germans for their Navy. I was contacted to help the family escape."

Joseph spoke. "I was contacted to help too. Your captain is traveling to the German Naval Station in Bremerhaven. That's where I will join him. Duchess Charlotte is being welcomed at a Grand Ball and Banquet in Bremen, some twenty miles south of the base.

"All the top brass have been invited. The base will be totally without security. The captain will be able to get in and accomplish his plan."

"I still don't understand why I was needed." She looked at Clarice.

"Maria, no one knows my granddaughter, Mia. Everyone coming will think they are getting a glimpse of the next queen. It will draw people from all over Germany. It will assure the base at Bremerhaven will be empty."

"So I have to pretend I'm Mia, Clarice?"

Joseph answered. "Remember you two do have a resemblance; no one will know."

Maria didn't voice her worry. She was concerned over a person being there. She had heard Georg speak to Herr Zeller as she left the party to change for dinner. "I hope I can pull this off. When is this affair?"

"We travel in two days; gives us plenty of time to select a gown for you. I brought a couple of Mia's with me. You and she are about the same size. We'll do it in the morning. It's time for dinner."

"Clarice, are you sure this will work?"

"We're sure Maria." Joseph answered.

They had a large suite, three bedrooms, a dining room and a large sitting room. The waiter brought the meal on a cart. He set the table and stood nearby to serve. They were hungry; there was very little conversation.

It had been a long day, they were also tired. Clarice spoke. "Try and get some sleep, Maria."

"I'll do my best." This time when she gave her cares to the Lord; she was blessed with sleep.

When breakfast was over, Joseph excused himself. "I'll leave you two alone; to get Maria fitted in one of Mia's gowns. I'll go visit with Henri; we'll discuss the security for the affair."

"Thank you, Joseph; it shouldn't take us very long."

"Maria, have you ever worn a Ball Gown?"

"No Clarice, I wore hand-me-downs all my youth."

"Then this should be exciting for you. I've chosen a strapless red dress for you."

"Strapless! Won't it fall down?"

"No dear, let me introduce you to Charlotte's chambermaid. "Maria, please meet Brigitte."

"Did you say Brigitte?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"One of the Captain's daughters is named Brigitta; a young girl wise beyond her years."

"Pleased to meet you Maria, my mother liked the name so much she named my sister Brigitta. For years we would both come running when she called; we were never sure who she wanted." The ladies enjoyed a wholesome laugh.

"Maria, I will help you try on the dress. First, you need the proper undergarments."

"So I guess I need to get out of what I have on."

"You do."

"Come with me to the empty bedroom."

Maria removed her dress; she was shy about removing anything else.

"Maria, I help the Duchess all the time. Turn around; take off your slip. I'll unhook your garment."

Maria did as told. "Now, take this bra and put it in place; I'll hook it. It will be tight." There was a pause. "Is it too tight?"

"No, not at all."

"Now, step into this half-slip."

"That's a lot of crinolines."

"A must have for the gown." Maria stepped into it.

"And now the gown, it goes over your head." Maria complied.

Brigitte zipped the zipper slightly past her waist. "Now Maria, breathe in and place your hands on your waist and push in from both sides. There, it's all zipped up; try to breathe normally."

They both heard. "Are you dressed?"

"Come in Clarice and have a look."

"A perfect fit Maria. Is it too tight?"

"I don't think so; it will take some getting used to."

"Try on the other dress while I find Joseph; your dance lessons are next."

By the time Clarice returned with Joseph, Maria was back in her own dress. Clarice asked. "Do you dance?"

"Austrian folk dances, like the Laendler."

"I don't know any folk dances."

"I do Clarice. I saw it on a trip to Austria many years ago. It's mostly bows and curtsies, some over and under movements, a promenade and a couple of movements that bring the couple's faces very close. Is that a good description, Maria?"

"Perfect Joe." She wasn't about to share her dance with the captain; it was too personal. Thinking about him made her cheeks feel warm.

"Then you'll learn easily."

Brigitte had the gramophone on a small table. Clarice put the needle on the record. Waltz music filled the room. "Maria, take this hand; put your other on my shoulder. Mine rests on the small of your back. Follow my lead."

"Very nice, Maria."

"It was fun, Clarice."

"Now for something peppier; a cross between a waltz and a tango."

"The wango?"

"Are you sure your name's Maria, Mia said the same thing."

"We must be related." Everyone enjoyed a good laugh. Maria thought it was very much like the Laendler. She didn't even mind being so close to Joseph. She wished one day she might dance like that with the Captain.

"You should have no problem. Do you need a review of tableware?"

"Yes, I could use a refresher."

"We'll do it at dinner."

And they did. Maria felt quite comfortable.

During this time, the children had set sail. The SS Normandie was a floating city; it carried two thousand people. They were spread out in three decks; each complete with its own dining room, including one designed specifically for children.

The von Trapp children had lived in a beautifully decorated villa, but it palled in contrast to the opulence of this ship. There was never a dull moment. This ship had gymnasiums, swimming pools, a movie theater, a live performance theater; eating venues like you would find in New York City. There were open space for relaxing, some were gardens, others were places where you could have a beverage while enjoying the sun.

They were so busy during the day; no one had trouble sleeping at night. During the last days, they spent time in the library learning about America. They anticipated seeing the tall buildings of New York City and meeting their American sponsors.

Georg and company were traveling the North Sea. They camped on the sea side of the islands so as not to be noticed from shore. They took their time; discussed the plan thoroughly. They would be ready to enter the base, the night of the affair at the Bremen Town Hall.

Maria, the Queen and Joseph along with the Duchess and all her attendants and security had boarded her private train. They were on the way to Bremen. It was a full day of travel; they had lunch on the train. Dinner would be in their private suite after they arrived.

Maria wouldn't admit it to anyone; she was apprehensive; perhaps even a little scared. Clarice was perceptive; she didn't say anything, instead she engaged Maria in conversation. "Tell me about the Captain's children. How many are there?"

"Seven, Clarice."

"That's a lot of children."

"My initial reaction too, the Reverend Mother reminded me, 'You like children, Maria.' I am a teacher. Everyone, from the Captain to the children, was a bad actor.

"He emphatically told me all his rules. But I noticed his soft blue eyes and his twitching fingers. The children tried their best to chase me away like they had all the other governesses."

"I think they were trying to tell him, 'We want a mother.'"

"Probably, Clarice, a thunderstorm that night sent them all running to my room for comfort. He found them there and reprimanded all of us. He made me angry; he didn't think a Captain's children should be scared of a thunderstorm.

"When he left the next day for Vienna to visit his lady friend, Baroness Elsa Schrader, the children became my best friends; even the oldest girl who had told me she didn't need a governess. He was gone most of the summer. We had a great time while he was away. I already told you about our argument.

"You're thinking, Clarice."

"That name, Elsa Schrader, is familiar."

"Do you know her Clarice?"

"I do, Maria."

"Do you really, Joe?"

"She seems to have amassed a great fortune after three marriages."

"Three, Joe, what happened to them?"

"They seemed to disappear after their wills were written."

"You must be joking."

"Not at all, it's a good thing Max told me Georg sent her back to Vienna."

"Oh dear, what a horrible thought." But to herself, I guess he didn't love her, hmmmmn.

Joe had gotten up to check on where they were. He was happy to learn, Bremen was thirty minutes away. He announced his news to the passengers in the Queen's car. Everyone felt the train slow; and then stop.

Again Maria found herself in an elegant suite; but dinner would be with the Duchess. She had another opportunity to eat at a properly set dining table. This time she felt quite comfortable. "Tomorrow's the real test." She said in a whisper.

Clarice heard her. "You'll do just fine Maria; you will sit beside me."

Tomorrow arrived; things were happening to the puzzle pieces. The children were still on the cruise ship. They would arrive in America in two days.

Georg and company spent the last night on the most westerly island; directly across from the mouth of the river channel; they were ready for the challenge.

Maria and Clarice had bathed in the morning. That afternoon they went to the salon. Maria was in a new environment.

"You look in awe, Maria."

"I am Clarice. I've never been in a beauty solon before."

"Relax and let them pamper you. It's nice."

Maria soon found herself at the shampoo basin. Her neck rested in the nook of the basin. She closed her eyes as the attendant shampooed her hair.

"Are you awake, Maria?"

"I am. This feels so nice."

"Sit up so I can dry your hair with this towel." Maria complied. "Now, come sit in my chair; it's time to give you a princess look." Maria did as asked.

"Clarice, how extravagant should I go?"

"Don't go overboard; remember Mia's not twenty yet. I want Maria to look the part."

"Is she going to wear a tiara?"

"Of course, Maggie."

"Really, Clarice?"

"One with brilliant jewels, Maria."

"Oh my, another first."

Maggie gave Maria a sophisticated Shirley Temple look. She rolled her hair around tiny hair rods. Maria sat under a hairdryer as her nails were done; complete with a red polish, the shade of her dress.

By the time her nails were dry, so was her hair. Maggie carefully removed the rods, leaving ringlets in the back. She pulled them into place with her fingers and using a matching hairpiece she produced an effect of longer hair.

Brigitte held the tiara. It was nestled and anchored into the soft curls on the top of her head. Maria stared into the mirror.

"I can't believe that is me."

Clarice was watching. "Perfect Maria, you make a beautiful princess. We need to get dressed."

Once again Brigitte helped Maria with her gown. A full length mirror allowed her to see herself. "I still can't believe that is me."

"It is and you are beautiful. Let's go meet the others."

Duchess Charlotte and Joseph were equally impressed. "Ladies, our car is waiting."

"This is our car Joseph? It's so big." Maria was staring at a stretch limousine.

"It is, Maria. You ladies and your gowns need a big car."

"Yes, Joseph dear, we do."

With the ladies and their gowns in the car; it pulled away for the short ride to the Town Hall. They had arrived. Their German host was waiting for them. Apprehension engulfed Maria. "I hope I can pull this off."

"You will, Maria, take a deep breath."

Like their arrival at Berg Castle, a Royal Crier announced them. Maria was last. She heard, "Princess Thermopolis Renaldi, the future Queen of Genovia." Joseph offered his hand to help her from the car. Maria smiled as Joseph quietly told her. "No one knows your first name; relax." But Maria had heard her last name before; she would ask Clarice later.

Dinner went well; there was very little conversation. There would plenty of that during the dance. After dinner all the ladies filed into an enormous powder room. They took this opportunity to check their make-up and hair and put on their long gloves for dancing.

No one used the bathroom; it was nearly impossible to do in a ball gown. Everyone heard the music begin; including Maria. It reminded her of the dance at the villa. Again her cheeks felt warm as she remembered her dance with Georg.


	5. The Daring Puzzle Piece

The Daring Puzzle Piece

All the other ladies had left the powder room. Clarice couldn't help but notice Maria. "Are you smiling for a reason, Maria?"

Oh dear, she caught me, Maria thought, then quickly spoke. "I was remembering the party the captain gave at the request of the Baroness. Little Gretl was so excited; she exited the sitting room backwards telling her father, 'this will be my first party.' I guess I feel like her; this is my first formal dance."

"Then we better join the others; no one will dance until we appear."

"Lead the way, Charlotte, Maria and I will follow."

Joseph was waiting for them. He knew his bewitching moment was approaching.

"Charlotte, would you do me the favor of a dance."

"Of course Joseph, I must start this affair."

The music continued; Joseph traded Charlotte for his wife. They whispered as they danced. "Be safe Joseph; I pray it goes well."

"It will, let me dance with Maria."

Again he whispered. "I'm leaving in a few minutes; Henri and his guards will watch you and Clarice; don't worry."

Joseph danced her to where the Duchess and the Queen were standing. Neither watched him walk away. As he did, he noticed a trouble maker; Joseph told the security guard to watch him like a hawk. He didn't need to explain; the guard was Timothy; he knew him too.

Maria noticed him also; she took in a deep breath and immediately turned away from the dance floor. Her hands flew to her chest. Her movements did not go unnoticed. Henri hurried to her.

"What's wrong, Maria?"

"I know that man over there."

"You mean, Herr Zeller."

"Yes, that's his name."

"Tell me. How you know him?"

"He was at the captain's party. I heard the captain have words with him."

"Did he see you?"

"I'm not sure; maybe when he greeted the Baroness or when he and the Captain were engaged in conversation and I was going to my room; I can't be sure."

"Don't worry. I'll watch him. All your dance partners have been preselected; he won't be able to come close to you. I promise."

The Duchess had seen him too; she decided to engage him in conversation. "Enjoying the party, Herr Zeller."

"I really don't like dances. The Fuehrer sent me; it's punishment for not delivering his prize."

"Oh, you poor dear, tell me about this prize."

"I was ordered to bring that von Trapp fellow to Bremerhaven. He's such an ostrich. He invited me to a party at his villa. He had the audacity to hang the Austrian flag in the great hall. We had words after I heard that free-loader friend of his ask his governess to be his dinner partner.

"Imagine that Duchess, inviting a commoner to dinner. I learned later that both his lady friend, Baroness Schrader and the governess had left the villa. In fact I found the villa completely empty; seminary students had moved in."

"Sit at this table; I'll have a server bring you a drink. You can drown your sorrow."

The Duchess asked Timothy to sit with him. He had been instructed not to let him mingle with the others. Henri was watching, as was Clarice. She tried to put Maria at ease.

"Remember, you don't look anything like the young lady he may have seen."

"I suppose you're right, Clarice. He still makes me nervous."

"I see your first dance partner is approaching; dancing will help calm your nerves."

"Princess, please meet Prince Nikolaus of Liechtenstein."

"Hello."

"Shall we Princess, this is one of my favorite waltzes." Maria offered him her hand; he led her to the dance floor. He was an excellent dancer; Maria was at ease as he danced around the space.

The music stopped. "It's been my privilege to dance with you, Princess. Before the evening is over I may ask again."

"I loved to dance with you again."

Her next partner was waiting near Clarice. All evening, Princes, Barons and Dukes continued to ask her to dance. Occasionally, she would glance at Herr Zeller; he never moved. Eventually she forgot about him. She thoroughly enjoyed herself.

Joseph's car had been waiting for him. The driver stepped on the accelerator gently; he didn't want to rev the engine. He slowly pulled away from the Town Center. He spoke.

"I was on the base; it's empty. The guard gate is up. I'm sure the others have landed."

He was correct. Georg and company had secured the cabin cruiser and hiked around the island where they found a large row boat waiting for them. They traveled up the mouth of the river directly to the base. The three-quarter moon had risen, giving off the right amount of light to find the dock.

There she was, Germany's most modern submarine. Werner told them. "The third defector is on board." Nobody panic when they saw the hatch open.

Joseph's driver had entered the base. This car had another set of lights on its bumper. They were small; but gave off enough light which were perfect for finding the dock. He was right on-time. Georg saw him. Joseph had changed in the car. He was wearing the same work uniform all the others had on; he carried his backpack.

One by one they entered the hatch. The motors were warmed and waiting to produce power to slip into the mouth of the river. There wasn't time for pleasantries; they had almost a week together before they would dock in the United States. The driver waited to see the sub leave the dock.

He returned to the dance and waited in the shadows for it to end. He saw the Duchess and the Queen stand by the door. They thanked the guests for coming. The driver heard, "wonderful party," multiple times. He and Maria saw Herr Zeller being helped to his car; he had indeed drowned his sorrow with alcohol.

The driver of Joe's car went up to Henri. "They succeeded. I saw the sub move into the river. She was headed out to sea. They must be about fifty miles from here,"

"Good to hear, let me tell everyone."

"Duchess, the party served its purpose."

Clarice asked. "Did the submarine leave okay?"

"It did. Captain von Trapp, his crew and three defectors are now in the Atlantic ocean on their way to America."

Maria's eyes almost popped out they were so large; she looked directly at the driver. "What did you say? My captain stole a submarine!"

"True, Maria, this party served as a diversion to pull every one off the base."

Maria's amazement became worry. "What happens when they get back on base and find it missing? Won't they attempt to go after it?"

"They can't; all the subs and other ships are disabled."

"You mean someone tampered with them?"

"Yes, they took tiny parts from the engines so they can't start."

"Who did this?"

"A defector."

"This is better than a spy novel, as Brigitta would say."

"Who's Brigitta?"

"One of the captain's daughters; she reads a lot. Tell me what's next."

"After your tea with the ladies, you and Clarice will depart for Amsterdam; to your ship that will take you to America."

"Clarice, did you know you were going to America with me?"

"Yes, after all Joseph is traveling there and besides, you need someone with you."

"Yes, I do. Have you ever been on a ship?"

"My first time too, Maria. I'm excited."

"I'm numb. I don't how I feel."

"Maria, we're going to have a great time."

Henri reminded them. "Our car is waiting ladies; you can talk on the way back to the hotel."

Maria had calmed down by the time they reached their suite. Her emotions had changed. "I'm too excited to sleep, Clarice."

"We'll have a cup of soothing tea; it should help."

It must have; the ladies slept until daybreak. A knock at the door was the waiter with their breakfast. They were in no rush; they lingered at the table when they had finished eating.

"We should pack our bags, Maria. We want to be ready to go as soon as our tea is over."

They dressed in clothes suitable for the tea and comfortable for traveling. Maria wore another one of Mia's dresses. A pink and white dress woven to resemble a checker board; it had a matching coat with sleeves which ended four inches above her wrists in a cuff. Maria had never worn anything pink. "Are you sure this color is alright for me?"

"You look lovely Maria. I'll be ready in a minute."

Clarice added the finishing touch to her suit, a double strand of pearls. Their color matched her blouse of shimmery silk in a light silver-grey color. Her suit was not regal; it was perfect for traveling. It was a chestnut brown color with strands of cream forming a soft plaid; the neckline and opened edges were a darker shade of brown.

The tea was a courtesy to the ladies who had helped plan the event, it served as a thank you. As soon as it was over they left Bremen.

The Duchess's private train was their transportation to Amsterdam. It was only a two hour ride. Their ship was set to depart at six in the evening. They arrived as boarding had just begun. Henri found attendants to help with their luggage.

They walked to the bridge. A gentleman recognized them; he spoke. "Your Majesty, I'm Lionel, your security guard on the ship."

"Nice to meet you. This young lady is Maria; she's traveling with me."

He smiled at Maria "I'm sure you will find the ship very much to your liking; there's plenty to do on board. I'm confident you will have a good time. Henri, I take good care of them."

Both ladies gave Henri a hug. "Thanks for everything, Henri." The Queen told him. He watched until they went into the elevator to find their cabin.

The next day, in New York City, the port was preparing for the arrival of the SS Normandie. Robert had received a call from the port telling him what time to meet the ship.

On the ship, everyone woke early. The adults heard. "I still can't believe we are almost in America."

"We are Louisa. I'm excited too." Eleanor told them. And then she heard "me too" from all the others, children and adults. "After you dress, we'll go to the restaurant that serves those Belgium Waffles everyone enjoyed so much the other day."

When they returned to their cabins, their stewards were waiting for them. "After you pack, leave your bags here; we'll take them ashore. They will be in the 'meet and greet' area of the immigration office."

"I speak for all of us. Thank you, you made our sail most enjoyable."

"It was our pleasure. You may want to find a spot to wait where the children can see. You should get your first glimpse of the buildings in less than an hour."

The adults did find a place to stand; they had a perfect view. The stewards were correct; in thirty minutes they saw them. The buildings mesmerized all of them. Everyone had the same comment. "They're so tall." As they got closer to the city, they had to strain their necks to see their tops.

It was another thirty minutes before the ship had been secured at the dock and the bridge put in place. They didn't leave right away. Harold could see the crowd on the bridge. They went back to their rooms to use its facilities.

"Now, children, you must stay together. No running to be the first to step on American soil." They may not have run but they did hurry; it was almost as a group when they took that final step.

"This way everyone," Ralph told them, when he spotted the sign with the arrow pointing to the Immigration Office.

Robert and Catherine arrived as the ship dropped anchor. Catherine stared at it. Her words were similar to the children's. "It's enormous, Robert. How will we ever find our guests?"

"I was told to go to the Immigration Office."

They began to look for it. "Robert, look at all those children leaving the ship, and very few adults with them."

"I see, Catherine." Robert also saw the sign for the Immigration Office.

They were greeted immediately. "Are you meeting someone?"

"Yes, seven children with the last name, von Trapp and two couples, Ebersol and Bittinger. Are you processing all those children?"

"No, they have special clearance; the Catholic Church sponsored them. May I have your names?"

"Robert and Catherine Woodward," the officer found their names on the register.

The door had opened; they heard. "We're here children, quiet please." The children got quiet. Harold spoke to the officer. "These are the von Trapp children; we are their chaperones."

"Let me stamp your papers; nothing is needed for the children. Adults, I need you sign the register. My associate will give you your papers. Allow me to introduce you to your sponsors, Robert and Catherine Woodward."

They exchanged handshakes with the Ebersols and the Bittingers. Robert went on to tell them. "I'm a friend of Max Detweiler."

"You know our Uncle Max."

"Yes, children, we were in the Army together."

Eleanor had moved to stand by Catherine. "This is really nice of you to sponsor us."

"No problem at all, will you introduce the children?"

Catherine listened carefully as each child told them their name and age. "Let me see if I remember, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl."

"You're correct." Liesl answered for them.

"And you can call me, Mrs. Catherine and my husband, Mr. Robert." They smiled in agreement.

Robert addressed them. "Welcome to America, we're going to have lunch before we take you to our home."

Robert had borrowed the junior college's bus; it had more than enough room. "We're going to a fun place to eat."

Soon Robert had parked the bus in front of the Horn & Hardart Automat. Harold read it and spoke. "Children, Mr. Robert is correct. It's not only a fun place; it is very unusual."

They entered the restaurant. It had many tables and a wall that was lined with cabinets filled with small compartments. Each had a window; one could see the food that was inside.

The children stood still and gazed at the wall of compartments. "How do we get our food?" Louisa asked.

Robert answered. "I'll get my paper money turned into coins. One of the adults will put the proper coin in the slot and the door will unlock. You open the door and take out your food."

They walked by all the compartments. There was everything from a sandwich, to soup, or a pot pie; behind another door was dessert and beverages. Everyone found something to their liking and for twenty-five cents, each had a delicious meal.

As they left the Automat, Robert and Catherine heard a thank you from each of them. And from Kurt, "I now know I won't starve in America."

Robert chuckled slightly. "No, you won't, let's get back on the bus. We have about an hour's ride to our home in Connecticut."

The children were quiet. It had begun to sink in; they were really in America. They were also wondering about their father and Fräulein.

Kurt spotted it first. "You live on a lake, Mr. Robert?"

"We do."

"We had a lake at the villa. Our Fräulein took us out on a rowboat the day our father returned from Vienna. All of us stood up when we saw him."

"And you fell in the water."

"How did you know, Mr. Robert?"

"Because I know what happens when you stand up in a rowboat; it begins to rock and soon you lose your balance, Kurt. I presume your father wasn't very happy with the incident."

"No, he wasn't."

"I can take you out in our boat after I'm sure you understand the rules." The children smiled. "Let's go inside."

Inside, Catherine took over. "This bedroom is for all your bags; you children will sleep in sleeping bags on the carpet in our large living room. I hope that is okay. Adults, there are bedrooms upstairs for you."

No one objected; they were very grateful. They would get along very well. For dinner that evening, Robert served another food they had never had, lasagna. Eleanor and Audrey both offered to help.

"Ladies, there's really not much to do; the dishes only need to be heated. If you like, you can help me with the salad."

"We can, Robert. We're not used to being idle."

They soon sat down to eat. The children were tentative at first. Gretl and Marta waited for their big sister to take a bite. "It's really good, girls. Try it."

They smiled after they did. Kurt wasn't shy; he ate his serving and asked for seconds. "My brother is a growing boy." Liesl explained. The others giggled.

The excitement of the day had tired them. Neither the children nor the four adults had any difficulty sleeping. Those sleeping in the living room were awakened to the smell of bacon cooking.

Robert and Catherine's suite was on the other side of the kitchen. Robert could get there without waking the children. After breakfast, Gretl would ask the question she would ask every morning. "Will father and Fräulein Maria be here today?"

When she received a negative answer, Liesl tried to cheer her up. "Let's sing about our favorite things. What were your favorite things, Gretl?"

"Bunny rabbits," she said proudly.

Catherine was impressed with their singing. "How did you learn to sing so well?"

"Our Fräulein taught us. Uncle Max wanted us to perform in public; but father said no. Baron's children don't sing in public."

"I see. You can sing for Robert and me." And they did, they sang every song Maria had taught them.

They did get their boat ride. Soon they learned Catherine was a doctor. "I dream of being a doctor, Mrs. Catherine." Friedrich told her. That prompted a visit to St, Mary's Hospital.

And later Kurt mentioned he loved to build things. Robert showed them his latest construction project.

They spent a lot of time at a near-by park. The days went by quickly.

**A/N: **Remember, this story is pre WW II. Average yearly salary was between $2000 and $3000.

The Automat predated the vending machine.


	6. The Puzzle Pieces Meet

The Puzzle Pieces Meet

Clarice and Maria had boarded the SS Paris. She wasn't as large as the children's ship. It carried about a thousand passengers. This ship had some interesting details; the porthole windows were square rather than round. It was as opulent as the other ship. It was decorated in fine Parisian fashion.

And the stewards had quarters near their assigned cabins. Lionel was housed near-by. He observed them from a distance.

Their luggage had been brought to a well-furnished stateroom with twin beds. As soon as they had freshened up, a steward took them topside to see the ship leave the dock. It was dusk and getting darker by the minute. They could tell they were moving; the shore lights got further and further away.

"It's finally sunk in Clarice. We're on our way to America, my new home."

"A country, where you and the von Trapp family can live without looking over your shoulder."

"I assume the children are already there. And I pray the submarine gets there safely."

"I'm sure they are. And I have no doubt, the submarine will travel safely. Let's have some dinner."

Their steward took them to one of the many dining rooms. "Ladies, your cabin is directly down this passageway. Enjoy your meal." After an enjoyable meal, they easily found it.

They both woke early the next morning. They had breakfast in their room. Then they went exploring. Stewards were all around to help give directions. They found the ship had multiple theaters. They were looking at all the marques. "Do you like music, Maria?"

"Very much, Clarice, Austria has music of all kinds, old folk songs, religious compositions and many others. Do you see something you want to attend?"

"The operetta, The Count of Luxembourg, sounds interesting."

"Yes, it does."

The two were not disappointed. The operetta opened with a chorus in the style of fine Austrian music. The characters were introduced; the Grand Duke of Russia was hopelessly infatuated with an opera singer, Angèle Didier. He couldn't marry her because she has no royal title. The Grand Duke offered the Count of Luxembourg a large sum of money if he would marry her. Being penniless he agreed. He also agreed to divorce her in three months. Angèle would now hold the title of Countess.

At the ceremony the Count and Angèle hid behind a screen; neither saw the other. When their hands touched to receive rings, something magical happened. There was this instant attraction.

The Grand Duke believed he could now marry her. The czar of Russia has other ideas. He insisted the Grand Duke marry a Russian Princess.

In the second act, Angèle and the Count met face to face and fell in love; neither realized they were already married and they believed their romance was hopeless. Soon they learned the truth and the operetta had a happy ending.

Clarice and Maria stood with the audience and applauded until their hands hurt. "I wasn't sure there would be a happy ending. Society's rules are so wrong; Joseph and I are a perfect example."

Maria didn't share her thoughts. Maybe there's hope for me. She couldn't hide her dreamy-eyed look from Clarice. Inwardly Clarice smiled.

That was just the first of many shows; they saw many plays, heard several choirs perform and even a puppet show. Maria shared with Clarice the puppet show of the _Lonely Goatherd_.

"I couldn't believe how quickly the children learned to yodel, sing and work all the puppets. The two youngest girls helped with the scenery. The captain really enjoyed it. I don't think the Baroness did; she was put out with all my talents. I think that was the beginning of him beginning to wonder if he wanted to marry her."

"At least you know he sent her away and he didn't become husband number four."

"I still find that incredible. Shall we go watch the sunset before the next performance?"

It was while they were waiting for the sun to set that Maria asked her about Father Pierre.

"Is he your son?"

"Yes, he's always doing things to help; we've spoken many times about the evil in the world."

"He was very nice. I was so glad to have a travel companion."

"I know he was glad to help."

They soon saw a beautiful sunset. It lived up to its billing. Sunrises and sunsets are particularly beautiful at sea. They would have one more full day before they docked in New York City.

Robert and Catherine wanted to surprise the children. The day had arrived. Robert told them. "Children, Catherine and I need to run an errand in New York City."

"Will you be home by dinner time, Mr. Robert?"

"Don't worry, Kurt. You won't miss a meal."

"We're going to be here." Eleanor told him. "You won't starve."

"I like Mr. Robert's cooking."

Robert and Catherine held their laugh until the drove away. "They know you are the cook in the family; the young lad is growing, Robert."

"I know; I was just like him. If mom wasn't around, my brother and I were on our own; so I learned to cook."

"I think in another life, you were a chef. It shouldn't take us long; we know where we need to go."

This ship also had several hundred children on board. Many of them had been transported in the laundry truck to safety.

Catherine easily recognized the Queen. "Hello, your Majesty, welcome to America, I'm Catherine and this gentleman is my husband, Robert."

"Hello to you both, this young lady is Maria."

"Hello Maria, there are seven children at the house very anxious to see you. We didn't tell them about our errand here in New York City."

"How are they?"

"Just fine, we've been having a great time. They've been entertaining us with their singing."

Robert was listening. "Come on then, let's get you to our house. Kurt is worried about dinner."

"You know about his bottom-less pit."

"He's eaten everything I've fixed, Maria."

"I can't wait to see all of them."

Robert didn't expect them to be standing in the street. Maria spotted Kurt. Robert barely had the car stopped when Maria opened the door. She went running to them.

"I knew it. Fräulein Maria is here."

They rushed to her; almost knocked her to the ground. "I'm so happy to see you. How are you?" She touched each one. "I have someone for you to meet."

Clarice had stepped out of the car. "Children, this is my good friend Clarice. She's a queen."

"Are you really, madam?"

"Yes, children, I'm Queen of a small country called Genovia. My husband is helping your father."

"Brigitta, why are you looking at me, and the Queen and then to Catherine?"

"I see a resemblance; are you related to them, Fräulein Maria?"

"We don't know; but others have noticed too. You know it's said, everyone has a double in the world; I guess we have a triple."

Robert broke up the laughter. "Let's get inside. You two ladies have the third bedroom upstairs; it has twin beds."

"That's fine; all I need is a place to lay my head and sleep."

"It's fine with me too," Maria told him. "Clarice and I shared a cabin on the ship."

Friedrich asked. "Does anyone know when Father will get here?"

"Clarice and I know he's on his way; it shouldn't be too long." Neither wanted to share how he would arrive.

Maria saw the two couples; she recognized them. "I saw you at the captain's party."

Liesl spoke up. "Fräulein Maria, allow me to introduce you. She gave a formal introduction. Both couples spoke. "I'm Harold, my wife Eleanor;" "and I'm Ralph and this is my wife Audrey. Did you have a good trip?"

"I speak for Clarice; we had a great time."

They freshened up and Robert rang the dinner bell; a simple meal of hot dogs and hamburgers and salad.

When they weren't outside playing games, Maria directed their conversation to tell her about their ship. One rainy afternoon they showed Maria their journals from Paris.

Gretl sat down beside her. "Look at mine, Fräulein Maria."

"Gretl, your letters are perfect."

"Louisa helped me spell my words."

"Who's the clown?"

"We don't know; he juggled for us."

"Better than me I'm sure. Do you remember our trip to the market?"

"I didn't catch the tomato you tossed to me." Gretl said with a turned down smile.

"Tomatoes are hard to catch. And I tossed only two back and forth. What did he juggle?"

"Batons and balls, and he never dropped a one." Gretl happily told her.

"It's still raining, children."

Catherine heard Maria. "We have many games you can play."

For the remainder of the day, they played cards or board games. Maria and Clarice knew Georg could arrive any day now.

This was pre-World War Two; Germany's war right now was more political than military. It had no vessels in this part of the Atlantic. The submarine had traveled most of the way on the surface of the water; it could go much faster. Its location was no secret from the United States Navy. Ships had their eye on them since they were in the open waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

The men knew they were getting close to America. Joseph announced. "We have an escort, Georg. Come take a look."

Georg peered through the lens of the periscope; he did a three-sixty turn. He saw numerous battleships and even an aircraft carrier. All were flying the flag of the United States. He could also see hatches of several submarines.

"I guess we are not going to come into port unnoticed, gentlemen."

"Didn't you expect it, Georg?"

"Maybe one or two vessels, but not all this; I couldn't even count them."

Georg made a decision to open the hatch. He stood so he could be seen and waived. The vessels gave him a naval horn salute.

One ship was close; its captain had a bullhorn. "Ahoy, is that you von Trapp?"

Georg waived with both hands. "A hundred miles due east captain, the base is prepared to meet you. Go ahead and open her engines."

He secured the hatch and Werner let her fly. It approached its highest speed, about thirty knots. Georg continued to use the periscope. "Land ahead Werner; slow her down."

In another few minutes they were in radio contact with the base; Sidney relayed the directions. "Straight as she blows; the dock awaits."

Georg came out of the hatch; followed by Hugo and Max. They could clearly see their greeting party. A grandstand held maybe a hundred persons; it was all decked out in red, white and blue banners. They could hear the band playing. And they could see all the photographers.

The ship's engines were cut; her forward movement took her to the dock. Hugo walked on the deck to take hold of the rope thrown to tie around the docking pegs. Men on the dock pulled her close and secured it. They were ready to deboard. Georg was given the privilege to be the first to step on American soil.

Flash bulbs flashed incessantly; they were given a hero's welcome. The ceremony continued in front of the grandstand. Georg was overwhelmed. He knew this submarine was extremely valuable to the United States; it would be months before the navy learned all her secrets.

The ceremony was over. "Let's get you to your quarters. After you get refreshed, we will have a quick meal. I know you have some people to meet, Captain." They heard from an American officer.

"Yes, I do. How far away are they?"

"Not far at all, it's about a thirty minute car ride."

The men didn't take long. Georg was the first to be ready. "Let's go, no need to keep them waiting."

Their transportation was a small bus; everyone went with Georg. Only the three defectors were left at the base. They were already sharing their knowledge with the American naval officers. His arrival would be a surprise. Robert knew, but he was an accessory to the surprise.

The bus driver wasted no time; he knew exactly where he was going. In less than thirty minutes they were in the town of Arlington. And then the house was before them. Georg could hear his children's voices as he walked up the walkway; many people can make noise even if they are trying to be quiet. Georg rang the bell.

He heard a voice. "Friedrich, why don't you see who's at the door?"

"Sure, Mr. Robert."

Georg almost held his breath; his smile couldn't have been larger. The door opened. He had never heard Friedrich be so loud. He shouted. "It's Father, everyone! Come see!"

Georg immediately hugged him; the others were screaming. "Father, Father, you're here." He hugged each of his children. And then he looked up.

"Hello, Maria."

"Hello, Captain."

"You don't need to address me as captain. I have a name, Maria."

"Yes, you do, Georg. I'm so glad to see you."

"Same for me, Maria." Neither could break their gaze; it was as strong as the night of their dance.

Clarice was standing next to Catherine. "I knew it."

"Knew what, Clarice?"

"They're in love; but they haven't had an opportunity to express it. Maria gave me a lot of hints. Now I know for sure."

"I believe you; she has gotten dreamy-eyed when answering the children's questions about him."

Georg was the first to blink. "I brought along someone for you to see."

He stepped aside. Maria saw him and ran. "Karl, I wasn't sure where we would meet again. Everyone, this is my brother, Karl. He helped get all of us here." She was hanging on his arm.

"Step aside Karl; I have a wife to kiss."

"She's waiting, Joseph."

Maria, smiled as she watched the two embrace and kiss. She also stepped aside while Max and Franz entered. They children ganged up on them. Georg spoke to the Ebersols and Bittingers; he thanked them multiple times.

"Now you know we were more than happy to help; besides, we would have been on their hit list eventually."

"Probably so, Harold."

Robert and Catherine were taking in the scene. Max was talking with them both. "I hope this hasn't been too much of an inconvenience, Catherine."

"I must say, it was quite a surprise when Robert told me. Seeing all this happiness, assures me it was all worth it."

Georg had been close enough to hear her. "I add my thanks to you both. I'll take my clan off your hands. Your government is trying to decide the best place to locate us. For now, they have given us temporary housing on base."

"Where ever it is, please don't lose contact with Robert and me. Your children have become part of our family."

"Catherine, I know my children will never forget you. You've become their adopted aunt and uncle."

Robert got everyone's attention. "We can continue this party at the banquet room at the hotel. A bus will be here shortly to transport everyone."

And they did. Maria lost track of how many times she told the story of Karl being her half-brother. Karl also told them about his adventure at sea. The British government had put him on a British Battleship. In international waters, he was transferred to an American vessel. He had arrived two days before the submarine.

He also asked the children. "Did you see a clown in Paris?"

Yes, how did you know?" Brigitta asked.

"I know," Friedrich answered. "It was you, Karl."

"I was also the painter the day before; I wanted to be sure you left Paris safely. Then I caught up with your father's group."

"Father, can I write a book? Our stories would make an intriguing novel."

"To publish, Brigitta?"

"Maybe someday, for now it's for fun." They shared smiles.

Robert brought the evening to a close. The bus returned them to the house. That night would be the last night everyone would sleep at the Woodward's home. Georg and the others found a place to crash for the night. For Georg, it was in the middle of all his children, on the floor with them.

He woke first. A nightlight gave off enough light for him to find his way without stepping on his children. Friedrich was also awake. He did what he did every morning; obtain the newspaper from the holder next to the front door.

He opened it and stared at it with his mouth open. He spoke up, "Hey everyone, wake up, Father's picture is in the paper. And listen to this. 'The distinguished Austrian Naval Captain, Georg von Trapp arrived in New London aboard the pride of the German Navy, a submarine with the code U-550. Her secrets will help the United States quickly design better submarines.'"

"Father, did you steal the submarine?"

"My words exactly, Gretl."

"You knew, Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, I helped."

"How? Tell us, please."

"I will." Clarice answered. "You see, I have a granddaughter who will one day be the next Queen of Genovia. Your Fräulein pretended to be her."

"That's right children; I wore a fancy ball gown and even a real tiara."

"So, you were part of the diversion at the Town Hall in Bremen."

"Yes, Georg I was. But I didn't know it until it was all over and was told. Did you know a defector disabled the engines on all the other ships?"

"I did, Maria. We had three defectors on the submarine."

"How nice, now I have more ideas for my novel."

"So your father and I will be in your story, Brigitta."

Robert broke Maria and Georg's gaze. "Our breakfast has arrived."

Breakfast food was furnished by a local restaurant. Tears and thank yous were abundant as the children said goodbye. "We'll write to you, we promise."

"Thank you, Liesl, Robert and I will keep in touch."

A bus was waiting to take them to the base. They would occupy several homes on base, while they waited for their father's orders. The navy base was growing. There were several recently built small homes available to them.

None of them were large enough for Georg's family. The children were divided up. The Ebersols had Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa and Kurt living with them. The Bittinger's had Brigitta, Marta, Gretl; Maria also stayed with them. The men lived in the officers' quarters.

Georg learned soon; they would be there only another two days. He was being assign to the Department of the Navy; their office was in Washington, the capital of the nation. It was in its own city, the District of Columbia.

A home across the Potomac River, in Arlington Virginia was waiting for them.

**A/N:** The United States did capture the U-550. On board were codebooks. Specialists were able to understand it. The US submarines now had a precise way of locating German submarines; in addition they were able to stay away from known U-boats locations, greatly inhibiting the effectiveness of German submarine patrols.


	7. Celebration

Celebration

During those two days on the New London Naval Base, Georg and his crew spent most of the time describing the naval base at Bremerhaven. The navy was looking for weaknesses it could exploit if the United States ever declared war on Germany.

His children and the adults were treated like royalty. All their meals were eaten in the officer's mess. The recreational staff occupied their days. A new playground had recently been constructed; they took full advantage. The theater on base opened in the afternoon just for them. They experienced their first Walt Disney animated movies; included were many stories the children knew, Cinderella, Jack-in-the Beanstalk and Goldilocks and the Three Bears.

Their day of travel had arrived. At breakfast, the base commander spoke to them. "I know each of you had a very interesting journey to the United States. I speak for my government. thank you. Today you will travel to your new home. A navy bus will transport you to New York City's Grand Central Station; there you will board your train to Virginia. My staff and I wish you well."

Georg stood to reply. "I speak for all of us; we thank you for your most gracious accommodations." The two officers exchanged salutes.

"Okay every one, go get ready to leave; double check your homes."

In thirty minutes, they were lined up waiting to board the bus. They were not quiet. It seemed every one spoke alike. "I'm so excited."

The trip to Grand Central Station in New York City took about two hours. Once again they saw the tall buildings of the city but the structure before them took their breath away. Friedrich spoke for everyone.

"Father, is this a train station? It's so fancy."

The bus driver heard him. "It is young man. It is made from granite. On the main level there are shops, restaurants, and even an art gallery."

The station's porters arrived to help with their luggage; it was placed on rolling carts. Georg already had their tickets. They followed the porters. The magnificence of the main concourse made them pause. They strained their necks looking up at the painted ceiling some seventy-five feet above them, and then looked at the floor of marble and mosaics. There were plenty of "oohs" and "aahs" from all of them.

Soon they heard the terminal announcer. "Train to Philadelphia, Washington, DC and other stops south now boarding on platform eight."

They followed the porters down a ramp to the tracks. An attendant stood by the train car. "Hello everyone, my name is Paul; I'll be traveling with you. No need to rush; you have this car to yourselves."

He recognized Georg. "Captain, I'm pleased to meet you. Your deed has received much notice."

"Thank you Paul, we must do what we can to stop this evil from taking over the world."

Paul spoke to the group. "I'm here to answer your questions and give you details about the sights. Sit back and relax, the train will be pulling away from the station in minutes."

The train left the station right on time; very soon they saw a body of water. "How do we get across the water, Paul?" Kurt asked.

"A train bridge connects to the State of New Jersey; the train will travel it very slowly."

Gretl and Marta were sitting with Maria. They both looked out the window. "It's scary Fräulein Maria; take a look."

Maria did. "I agree girls; let's not look anymore. I'm sure we will be solid land soon."

Paul announced. "We are now in New Jersey; we're half way across the river. The train will make a stop in the city of Newark."

While the train stopped, Paul told them about the mountain range to the west. "It's beautiful there. Many lodges and resorts profit from visitors all year long. As we proceed through the state, you will notice the land becomes very flat. It has very rich soil and produces wonderful fruits and vegetables, corn, tomatoes, strawberries and even peaches. And all along its east coast are beautiful beach towns."

The always hungry child Kurt asked. "Father, are we going to have lunch on the train?"

"I don't know, Son."

"A growing boy, Captain," Paul asked.

"Yes, he looked like he had grown an inch since we left Austria."

"I have bag lunches for you. Who wants to help?"

Kurt and Friedrich both helped. Georg and Joseph opened all the soda pop bottles. By the time they finished, the train had pulled into the station in Philadelphia Pennsylvania.

"We're now about an hour and half from your destination. We will make a stop in Washington, DC. A lot of passengers got off will get off. Captain, we will pass by the navy building. I was told there's an engineer on board."

"That's me, Paul, Karl Kutschera."

"I understand you will be working on the new defense building."

"You heard right; your government decided to add a fifth floor."

"We will pass close enough to see it. I'll point it out."

Everyone was staring out the windows; all of them saw the navy building.

"Another train bridge people and we will be in Virginia. Karl, the construction site will be on your left."

Everyone saw the pentagon shaped building. Again those words, massive and enormous were spoken.

"The train station is in Alexandria Virginia; only a few miles from the town of Arlington."

The train pulled into the small station. Paul received "thank yous" from everyone. Another bus was waiting to transport them to their home.

The children all had window seats; they were the first to see the house. Again they spoke those words. "It's big, enormous, gigantic." And from Maria, "It's bigger than the villa."

"It looks like there are lots of big things in America." Georg added.

The driver was a government official. "We knew you needed a big house; the inside is quite comfortable."

The house they saw was a massive white brick two story home; four huge white columns supported an overhang that extended out from the roof. They could see porches on either side also supported by columns.

The driver opened the door. Kurt was the first out the door; he ran up the walk to the house and stood under the portico. He was close to the door. He heard voices and scampered back to his father.

"There are people inside."

Harold spoke up. "Who did I tell you, you would see again?"

"Are Frau Schmidt and the others inside?"

Those inside heard their voices; they opened the door. Kurt ran back into Frau Schmidt's arms. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I am too, Kurt."

Behind her were the others, the two men who kept up the grounds and tended to the cows and chickens, Phillip and Stefan and the cook, Katia. Those from the bus were running; the children first and then the adults.

Frau Schmidt saw those she didn't know. It was the man with Maria who drew her attention. Maria had a bright full smile. "It's not what you think, Frau Schmidt; please meet my brother, Karl, the architect of our elaborate escape."

Karl was an old fashioned gentleman; he kissed her hand. "Pleased, madam, Maria told me all about you."

"And this couple is Clarice and Joseph." They exchanged handshakes. "She is the Queen of Genovia. I met them in Luxembourg. We traveled together to the residence of the Duchess. She and Charlotte had planned an affair in the German town of Bremen. Do you know how Georg got here?"

"Yes, Stefan picked up a newspaper in town. All of us were flabbergasted. We couldn't imagine how he pulled it off."

"The party pulled everyone off the base. People from all over Germany came, even Herr Zeller."

"Oh my, did he see you?"

"Charlotte had him sit and drink his favorite beverage. One of her security guards sat with him. He had tried numerous times to capture Georg; he was in deep trouble with Hitler."

"This is a story for a book."

"You sound like Brigitta, Frau Schmidt. She already asked her father if she could write a story about our adventures."

"I'm not surprised. Maria, let's not be so formal. Please call me Isabel."

Maria didn't have time to respond. Everyone had made their way into the grand foyer. They were all talking. Liesl was dramatic. She twirled around. "This is so beautiful."

"The rest is just as fine; follow me. We'll have a look around." Isabel and Katia gave them a tour.

"Look Maria, there's a ballroom."

"I see, Georg."

"Someday we need to finish our dance."

"Yes, Captain, we do." She saw his disappointed look. "Only teasing, Georg, I want to see the remainder of the house. Are you coming?"

"You're not scared to walk with me."

"I've never been scared of you, only angry but at the same time I understood."

This exchange did not go unheard. Max smiled. I must move this relationship along. He began to plot.

He heard Isabel. "Let's go upstairs."

Max was in no hurry to see upstairs; he helped the bus driver unload all the luggage. He also told Max the plans for dinner. "You're American host made reservations for you at the Carriage House dining room. It's not far and the family will enjoy some American music."

That last word was music to Max's ears. His mind was in high gear. He did catch up with Georg.

"The bus driver told me our dinner plans have been arranged by our American host."

"Max, we have no appropriate clothes for eating in a fine restaurant. Let me go down and talk with him." Max followed behind.

"Sir, Max tells me my family has reservation at a restaurant. None of us have the proper clothes."

"Captain, America is not a formal country. There are occasions for formal clothes, the opera, some weddings. It's customary to wear nice clothes to church and shopping in a large city. What everyone is wearing is fine."

"If you're sure, sir, I'll tell them to get washed up."

"I'm sure, Captain."

Georg mumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs. "Seems, I have a lot to learn about America." He found Maria.

"We're eating in a restaurant tonight."

She quickly responded. "I don't have a dinner dress."

"I've been told no special clothing is needed. Besides you always look lovely, even when you're soaking wet."

"Captain! Did you really need to remind me?"

"Why not, it was the turning point; I may not have heard my children sing. And I would have married Elsa and became husband number four."

"You knew about her husbands."

"Not then, one of the German defectors told me. Even Max didn't know."

"Did you know?"

"I learned from Joe."

Max found them. "Are you two finished talking? Everyone is waiting for you."

"Coming Max," he heard from Maria.

The family was in for a surprise; the bus didn't drive very far. Soon the driver had parked it in front of a much smaller white brick structure with a deep green metal roof. The driver explained.

"This used to contain all the horses and carriages and the rooms for the hired help. Today it is the Carriage House Restaurant, a true all American one."

The family stepped inside to find the interior much different from the white finished brick. The interior was like a rustic cabin; the walls were unfinished. The mortar oozed from between the bricks; hanging on the walls were some of the horse tack from days gone by; stirrups, bridles, halters, reins, bits, harnesses.

The tables were planks of wood; no table cloths, the silverware on the tables were not polished silver. They were made from pounded tin; many were bent from use. The cups and plates were also made from tin.

"I see why we didn't need to dress up, Georg."

"So do I, Maria. We will all need to get used to this more casual way of living."

Max wasn't paying any attention to them. His ear was tuned to the music he heard. In the corner were two men, one was playing a violin which Max would learn was called a fiddle and the other another unfamiliar instrument, the banjo.

All the servers were dressed in authentic 1800 style clothing. A man with a booming voice got everyone's attention.

"Welcome my Austrian friends, our fare is different from what you are used to; I believe you will find it very enjoyable. The buffet table is waiting; you can pick and choose. I suggest you try a little of everything. Children, I think you will find things you like too."

The family found the buffet table to include the main dishes of Southern Fried Chicken, Hickory Smoked Pulled Pork Barbecue and Marinated Baked Chicken. The side dishes were Homemade Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, Black-eyed Peas, Stewed Tomatoes, Cole Slaw, Green Beans, Whole Baby Beets and Cornbread and Biscuits.

They were offered cold or ice tea, hot tea or coffee and milk for the children.

Georg never thought he would hear so many raves from his children. Kurt spoke up. "I really like American food." And even Gretl said, "Me too."

Desserts of various types of pies served a la mode topped off the meal. Max had finished. He was engaging one of the musicians, who had played while they ate, in a conversation. He learned exactly what he wanted to know. His plan was coming together nicely.

The bus returned them home; they took more time to explore their house and its grounds. Max had already been out back. He found Georg on the back porch.

"Georg, what are you waiting for, a full moon?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Max?"

"You know perfectly well, my friend; you and Maria are deeply in love; neither of you wants to be the first to say it."

"You're right, Max."

"She knows it too. Out beyond the orchard is a lovely spot; it looks over the valley below. There's no gazebo but there are several benches. I think you and Maria need to take a walk soon. The American government has given you a few weeks to get settled. This home is not going to be settled until you and Maria are married. Your children already pretend she's their mother; you need to make it official."

"When is the next full moon?"

"It's three-quarters right now."

"I'll make my plans accordingly."

For now Georg joined the others inside. The children were singing. Tonight Georg was proud of them; he knew they were as good as any professional group. Clarice, Eleanor and Audrey were standing together. He answered their question before they asked.

"Maria taught them."

Clarice responded. "They told us; they also worried about you and Maria; the oldest girls have also been whispering."

"I've heard them too, Georg."

"What were they whispering, Eleanor?"

"How nice it would be to call her mother."

"It seems I have more prodders."

"Georg, a long period of courting or an engagement, as it's called here in America, isn't always necessary. It happened suddenly for Joseph and me. I put words to Joseph's thoughts, I asked him. We were married only days later.

"I know Robert and Catherine aren't here to tell you; neither asked the other. They just knew and were married only a week later."

"Let us help Max plan a party; we heard you have a dance to complete."

"You know my answer, Eleanor. I'll take a back seat."

Clarice and Eleanor started right then. "The ballroom is perfect; it already has a piano. Let's find Max and see if he will engage that music group from the restaurant."

They didn't have to look far. "All taken care of ladies, I only need to give them a date. Do you know about the dance they need to finish?"

"I do," Clarice answered. "It's an Austrian folk dance. She didn't tell Joe and me any specific; but I saw her eyes."

"There's a school near-by. I've been told they have a string quartet. I'll go see them in the morning."

After a few more secret meetings, the dance was all arranged. Clarice, Eleanor and Audrey found Maria that afternoon. She exclaimed. "You have done what?"

"Now you know you want to finish your dance; now you get your chance. Does your dress need to be pressed?"

"I don't know. I'll have to look at it."

"We're coming with you."

"It could use a quick iron, Clarice. I saw the ironing board in the laundry room. I'll be right back." Eleanor left them.

"And I'll go find the children." Audrey hurried off.

Maria and Clarice waited. "I wish I could have my hair done."

"Maria, you need to be exactly like you were that night; Georg wants to dance with the young lady he knows."

Eleanor returned. "This is a lovely dress; so simple but beautiful."

"And she wears it well." Clarice added.

"I wonder what Georg will wear; I'm sure he doesn't have his tux."

"Don't be surprised if Max finds one for him."

"You ladies are so kind to do this for us. I know we both will always remember today."

Audrey found the children in Liesl's room. "We're having a party this evening. Your Uncle Max has musicians coming to entertain us."

"Another dance, Frau Eleanor, will the ladies wear those ugly dresses?"

Brigitta answered. "Pay no attention to Kurt; he told Gretl and me that at the dance at the villa."

"No one has fancy clothes; this is a way to celebrate our safe arrival in America. What you are wearing is perfect. Fräulein Maria does have the dress she was wearing at the party; remember it wasn't fancy either."

Liesl spoke up. "I'll see that everyone gets washed up and meet you in the foyer."

They stood before Eleanor. Brigitta asked. "Are Fräulein Maria and father going to dance together?"

"This is a dance for everyone; I'm sure he will."

"I hope they finish the Laendler." Neither lady spoke.

This house had a banquet room; it easily accommodated everyone. Isabel and Katia had prepared one of the new American recipes from the Carriage House Restaurant. They ate as the musicians warmed up.

"Are you going to dance with our Fräulein, Father?"

"I'll dance with all the ladies and even you, Gretl."

"Really, Father?"

"Really, little one." He saw that happy smile again; he believed more than ever, this night was going to be magical.

Dinner was over, Joseph and Clarice took the lead. Everyone followed them to the ballroom.

"Tonight, we celebrate the safe arrival of this family and all their friends to America. My country of Genovia will do all it can to remain neutral but safely support the fight against evil. I know my friend Charlotte, the Duchess of Luxembourg, will do the same. Everyone please join Joseph and me in this celebration dance."

Max had found a very talented string quartet; they played many of the waltzes they had heard at the villa dance. It took over an hour before everyone danced with everyone. The moment came when the type of music played changed. The more talented dancers found the strong, driving rhythms of American music.

The musicians transitioned to sounds of Austrian Folk music. Clarice and Joe easily danced to them. Joe even danced with Maria.

While he did, Georg made a mad dash to another room. Max was there with his medal and tux jacket.

The three adult couples, along with Isabel and Stefan and Katia and Karl, even Liesl with Phillip, were waiting for those first notes of the Laendler, those of greeting and meeting. Maria decided to make it real.

"Would you like to dance, Kurt?"

His eyes got big; he knew. Georg came in and saw them attempting the hands over their heads maneuver. "Let me show you, son."

"Dance with me, Maria."

"Yes, my Captain, all the way to the end."

All the others backed away; Georg and Maria had the floor. They held their gaze. In movements that broke it; it was immediately found. The end was different; the musicians repeated the promenade; Georg promenaded them right out the door.


	8. Alone in the Moonlight

Alone in the Moonlight

"Georg, what are you doing?"

"No questions, Maria, we're going for a walk. The moonlight is perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"For admitting what is already in our hearts. Everyone knows, the children and all the adults. We can't hide it any longer. I wanted to kiss you when our faces were inches away. I can wait no longer."

His fingers lightly touched Maria's chin bone; she didn't resist as he drew her face towards him. Her eyes closed as his lips brushed hers; then landed for several seconds; followed by kisses along her jaw bone to her temple.

Maria's heart raced; her knees grew weak. She fell against his shoulder. Georg held her close. "I'm breathless; this feeling is so new to me. Your kiss sent quivers down my spine. Is this love, everlasting love?"

"My darling, you are so special. You have controlled my heart and mind for weeks; I know it's love; I've known from almost the moment we met. I thought it was a passing fancy; it isn't."

"I felt a new feeling that day too. I had no clue what it was; until the evening you sang Edelweiss. Our eye caught that night and then again when we danced. It was so strong then; I felt over powered. I had to back away. I suppose I was scared."

"I know, darling. I'm so sorry you had to listen to Elsa's jealous tirade."

"I know I expected it; but she did make me pause and wonder if a poor mountain girl could find love with a baron."

Maria turned her head and stared off in the distance. Georg noticed. He gently touched her cheek to bring her face into view. He saw the slow gentle turning up of the ends of her mouth. "I can tell you're thinking, Maria."

"I'm remembering."

"Go on, tell me."

She smiled. "I was remembering about meeting Clarice and Joseph, I saw them walking together; Joe walked slightly behind her. When Clarice got close, she said, 'hello.' And I curtsied."

"Like you did in my ballroom."

"Not as dramatic, a respectful curtsy, she went on to tell me he used to be her security guard. My terrible habit of saying whatever I was thinking got the best of me. l blurted out, 'so you married a commoner.'"

"How did Clarice respond?"

"She told me it makes no difference; they love each other very much."

"She's right, Maria. Let's take a vow to make it last forever."

"You want to get married, Georg?"

"Why are so surprised?"

"What's everyone going to think, Georg? Isn't it too soon?"

"No my love, what did Clarice tell you?"

"She asked Joe and they were married a week later."

"And our new friends, Robert and Catherine neither asked; they knew their feelings were real and were married a week a later. What's your answer?"

"Yes, yes, I know I can't live without you." She fell into his arms.

"I can't either my love. I believe when we go back to the house, we will have a group waiting for our decision."

Maria's arms went around his neck and she gave him an unexpected first kiss. "Let's not keep them waiting."

Inside the ballroom everyone was waiting and talking. It was Marta who asked. "Why did Father and Fräulein Maria leave?"

"They needed some time to be alone."

"But why Uncle Max?"

"Because they wanted to kiss," Brigitta blurted out before Max could answer.

"Then our wish will come true."

"Good chance, Marta, listen."

The room got quiet. Distant voices could be heard; getting louder as seconds passed. "I'm as happy as a lark."

"You are now my favorite thing; forget raindrops on roses; I have my captain."

And then, "look Maria, I told you we would have a receiving party."

"Let's show them."

"Oh darling, I can't walk any further; I need a kiss or two."

"My pleasure, my lady, I'm more than willing."

The couple lingered in several kisses; Georg ended by dipping Maria almost to the ground. The adults started their acknowledgments, first the men with their wolf whistles, then the ladies with their "oh dears," and applause.

The couple was almost at the door. "It's official everyone."

"Father, are you going to marry our Fräulein?"

"That's right, children; your Fräulein accepted my proposal."

"When Fräulein Maria?"

"We don't know. We need to find a church first."

"I found one, Maria."

"Did you really, Max?"

"Yes, on one of my walks I came across a beautiful small church; its cornerstone has the date 1860. I'm sure the inside is pristine."

"You know we should attend this Sunday. We need to thank God for our safe travel. Do you know the Mass times, Max?"

"Yes, seven-thirty, nine and eleven."

"What do you think everybody?"

In chorus, the answer was "nine."

"Nine, it is."

"And breakfast will be all cooked; we can have a big brunch when we return." Katia informed them.

"I hope my stomach will be quiet until then."

"We can all have a late snack Saturday night; that should help keep them quiet, Kurt."

"I hope so, Fräulein."

"Children, it's past your bedtime. Gretl and Marta, come with me, I'll help you get ready for bed."

"No, Fräulein Maria, I'll do it. You stay with Father."

Maria was about to resist Liesl's offer when she felt Georg take her hand. "Just think, darling, soon you will be putting then to bed as their mother."

The girls turned around; together they spoke. "And we can't wait to call you, Mother." They ran off with the giggles.

One by one the other adults left the room. Only Max remained. "I know you prodded Georg, thank you."

"As I told him, this family needed to be settled in every way. I think I'll turn in too, good night."

"Good night, Max."

The couple stayed seated; both of Georg's arms pulled Maria close to him. He kissed her temple.

"I feel like I'm living in a dream; it's so perfect."

"It isn't a dream, Maria, but it is perfect. We'll be married soon, we should say good night too."

"Walk with me, Georg."

The couple paused outside Maria's room. "This should last us until morning." They embraced; it gave way to a passionate kiss. "Sleep well, Maria."

"You too, Georg."

Maria shut her door and leaned against it. She waited until she heard Georg walk away.

In the morning she wasn't sure he had. It was very early; bird chirps she had never heard before woke her. She cracked open her door. She saw Georg leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Georg, have you been there all night."

"No, Maria, but I have been waiting. I didn't want to knock; I thought I might scare you."

"I heard new chirps from the birds; they woke me."

"I know Katia is up. I smelled breakfast. Let's get a cup of coffee. Hurry and get dressed and bring your shawl, we'll go outside."

They entered the kitchen arm in arm. "The love birds are awake, Isabel."

"I see."

"Good morning ladies, Maria and I will sip our coffee outside. Please send someone for us when breakfast is ready."

The couple strolled around the grounds; sunlight hit one of the benches. It gave some warmth to the cool morning. "I still can't believe we live in such a beautiful home."

"The United States Government is very gracious; it's our reward for bringing them the submarine. The defectors also brought along many documents; I'm sure they will provide valuable information to hopefully destroy this evil sooner rather than later."

Once again the couple heard Max's whistle. They hurried back to the house. Everyone was waiting for them in the banquet room. There was a lot of buzz about the wedding.

Max told everyone. "I have already put the musicians on notice; they will be happy to play for the reception. We'll use the ballroom, if it's cool; if it's nice and sunny we can go out on the patio."

"What else have you done, Max?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing, but I do know the shopping district has all kinds of stores; it's a lot like Salzburg."

"Ladies, we need to check it out very soon."

Clarice didn't tell anyone, she was planning on Mia attending. She and Joseph would make those plans in private.

Saturday night Katia treated them to apple pie-a-la-mode before going to bed. Everyone except Maria and Georg went up; they sat alone in the big room. "Finally, I thought they would never leave. Can I have a kiss?"

"I think you deserve more than one, Georg."

"You are charming, delightful, and lovely. How did I get so lucky?"

"The same way I'm lucky; it was all according to God's plan. It's not always a straight path; but God does have a plan for each one of us."

"She's also wise."

The couple sat and had an exercise in kissing. "I suppose we need some sleep, too."

Reluctantly, the couple parted ways outside Maria's bedroom. "I'll be here waiting in the morning."

Sunday morning was a flurry of activity; getting all those people ready for church was a chore. Finally, they lined up on the walk. They were walking the four blocks to the church.

"Max, it's beautiful." Maria said as she saw the little white church with a very tall steeple. The front doors were open. A few people had walked up from the other sidewalk. No one spoke; it was already five minutes to nine.

Maria took it all in. Sunlight filtered in the stain glass window behind the altar. The dark wood was polished to a shine. She whispered. "It's so beautiful."

A small choir started the morning chant. It was in Latin; Maria sang along in her head.

A group that large did not go unnoticed. Father Ed recognized Georg. Before he recessed to the back of the church for the benediction, he spoke to the congregation.

"Many of you may have noticed we have a large group of people with us this morning. I'm sure there is one face many of you recognized." Georg was smiling; and so was Maria.

"Captain, will you please come forward and allow us to acknowledge you?"

He did as asked. "My friends, this gentleman is the famous Captain Georg von Trapp; the one who brought that valuable submarine to our navy. Please welcome him."

Father Ed began the applause. After it died down, he spoke. "He will stand with me at the door; so you may shake his hand." Georg followed behind. The parishioners responded to the benediction. "Thanks be to God. Alleluia, Alleluia."

Maria corralled the children. "Let the parishioners go first."

She saw Kurt about to speak. "You can wait a few minutes; you won't die from stomach growls."

In a few minutes, Karl spoke. "Sis, can we go now?"

"Are you hungry too, Karl?"

"I must not tell a lie, especially in church. I am."

"Okay, I see everyone else has left."

The children heard her. They were already in the aisle. Gretl and Marta pulled her along. "Are you girls hungry too or are you helping Kurt and Uncle Karl get home faster?"

Neither spoke; they giggled.

Georg heard them. "Father, I see my children are coming; let me introduce you."

They got closer. "These two with the giggles are my youngest, Marta and Gretl."

"And this is our Fräulein, she and father are getting married." Georg and Maria shared surprised and startled smiles.

"It's true, Father. Please meet my fiancée, Maria Kutschera."

"My communication from the Bishop of Rome told me you would arrive with the captain. It also contained the prediction that you two would marry one day."

"I wonder how he knew."

"He has his connections. Why don't you come back around three this afternoon and you can share your story with me."

"We will Father." They excited the church; the other children and adults introduced themselves.

All this conversation was heard in the small bridal room by the front door. A person walked out the side door to the path which led to the front of the church. He stood where he could be seen.

Maria saw him; she froze; she had to blink twice. "Hello Maria," the priest spoke quietly.

"Do you know your mother's here?"

"I suspected; I wasn't sure."

Maria looked and saw Clarice in the doorway. "She's coming, Pierre."

Georg heard Maria; he was perplexed. Maria took hold of Georg's hand. "I'll tell you in a minute; stand out of the way."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

It was actually ten seconds. Clarice was Queen like; no loud exclamation. "Pierre, my son, this is a real surprise."

"Hello, Mother, I had an idea you were with Maria."

"Georg, he accompanied me out of Austria."

Father Ed spoke. "Are you ladies both surprised?"

"I'll speak for Maria. I am, what a wonderful surprise."

"Can you come home with us; a big brunch is waiting."

"I can, Maria."

Katia and Isabel had hurried ahead. The table had been set. The burner under the coffee was lit; platters of multiple kinds of pastries and ham biscuits were placed on the table along with two large bowls of boiled egg. Orange juice and milk was available.

They heard the crowd arrive; all of them hurried to wash their hands. An extra place was easily placed next to Clarice. Before grace was said, Maria introduced Pierre.

Georg ventured to ask. "Did you deliver the communication to Father Ed?"

"I did. It came through the Bishop of Genovia. Captain, I also know the affair in Bremen and your steal distracted the Germans so much the church was able to get a lot of women and children out of the country; none of the borders were guarded."

"That's good to hear."

Pierre stayed around until time for Georg and Maria to meet with Father Ed. He told Clarice. "I'll be here for about a month. I have a few obligations but I will see you often."

Pierre walked with the couple to the rectory. Father Ed was waiting. "See you at dinner, Pierre."

Father Ed escorted Georg and Maria to a comfortable parlor. "Pierre told me about you, Georg; the loss of Austria's Navy after the Great War and the tragic death of your wife. Together I suspect your feelings were extremely over powering."

"I suppose that's a kind explanation. I'm not proud of my reactions. Before Agathe died, she tried to help; kept telling me, 'it isn't the end of the world, Georg.' I had begun to put my life back together when the Scarlet Fever epidemic hit our small town. After all the children got well, I thought Agathe would as well. But I was wrong; she fought for almost a year. It wasn't to be."

Maria knew all this; hearing it from Georg made her eyes tear. Then he went on.

"I had hoped that moving my family to a new home would help me. Sadly it didn't. I closed up the ballroom; it was too much like the one at home. My children didn't change; I still saw Agathe in every one of them; my heart didn't heal. That was until Maria entered my life. She came from Nonnberg Abbey."

"And how did you get there, Maria?"

"It all began after my father died. I had already lost my mother at age two. Now I was nine. I had a court appointed guardian, an atheist and stern disciplinarian. He forbade me from going to church. That was the beginning of losing my way. When I went to the university; they also taught atheism. My faith was weak; I believed them.

"One Palm Sunday, I heard a visiting priest rather than a musical program. I remember being miffed; I spouted off at the priest as I left. He told me. 'Meet me here Tuesday at two.' I was torn; I was supposed to go hiking with my friends. I didn't. I went. For two hours we argued; finally he heard my confession. He gave me absolution and I felt reborn.

"I was in a state of euphoria when I left. I walked into the path of a street car." Georg inhaled deeply; this was all new to him. "Luckily I was only dazed. A kind soul hailed a taxi to take me back to school.

"I finally got to go hiking. I took a good look at the beauty all around me. I decided immediately to give it all up and become nun. I knew about Nonnberg Abbey since I was a child; the Mother Abbess allowed me to enter. She knew what I didn't. God had other plans for me. She picked me to fulfill Georg's request for a governess for his children until September."

Georg continued. "Almost immediately, I felt a tug at my heart. I told Maria, I thought it was a passing fancy."

"But I had similar feelings, Father. I didn't have a clue what they meant. Then came the request to help all of them leave Austria. Father Pierre accompanied me to Basel."

"My children went for a walk and my butler found them. He took them to see the Bishop. The Reverend Mother took them to meet my good friends who took them out of Austria. Me and my two friends were able to sneak out of the villa unnoticed. Later all my employees were able to do the same.

"My friend Max had connections with Clarice's husband Joe and his friends in Connecticut, Robert and Catherine. They met the children's ship and later Maria and Clarice's. You know how I arrived."

"Are you going to write a book?"

Georg laughed. "My daughter, Brigitta wants to write one. I know she will. It will serve as a reminder of our journey."

"I observed you with the children, Maria. They already love you like a mother."

"After a rocky start, they dismissed the idea they could get rid of me. When Georg left for Vienna, all of them became my best friends. I have always loved them. And now I know I love their father."

"I can tell you are very much in love. I'm happy to tell you. The Bishop of Rome sent a directive from the Pope himself. You can be married soon. How soon is up to you."

"I need to consult all the ladies who are already planning the wedding. I have no idea all that needs to be done or how long it will take. We will walk here and give you the date."

"Very well, Maria. It will be my pleasure to marry you."


	9. Wedding Plans

Wedding Preparations

At the house, everyone was waiting outside for them to return from the church. All of them asked the same question. "When are you getting married?"

"Maria told Father Ed, she didn't know everything that needs to be done. And I know I have only three weeks until I report for duty. Eleanor, can you tell us?

"The first thing we need to do find is your wedding gown, Maria. I have no idea if the shops in this small town will have something that doesn't require alteration."

"Then, we need to go shopping tomorrow and find out."

"Maria, the shops open at ten. They're not far. I'll walk you there."

"Thanks, Max, we'll be ready right after breakfast."

And they were. Maria and Georg stood together on the sidewalk.

"Now, Maria, you know Georg can't come with us."

"I know. He can't see the gown until he sees me at the church."

"That's right darling; it supposed to be bad luck."

Eleanor told everyone. "It shouldn't take us too long. Today's a Monday and it's early; I don't suspect we will find many shoppers, probably none for wedding gowns."

The couple shared another kiss before Maria walked away to catch up to the others. Georg stood there until they turned the corner.

Eleanor saw the shops and remarked. "Clarice, this is very much like shopping in Salzburg; everything we need is all right here. Thank you Max, we can find our way home."

"Very well, I'll go see what the children have planned."

"Let's find the dress shop, everyone."

They didn't walk far; the dress shop actually had wedding dresses in the display window. Maria put her hands to her face; she stared at what she saw.

"I hope they have some that cover more. I could never wear something so revealing."

Eleanor comforted her. "I'm sure they do. Come on, let's go in."

A little bell announced their entrance. "Good morning ladies, are you looking for something in particular?"

"Yes, our friend, Maria is getting married."

"Do you have others besides what were in the window?"

"I do, Maria. I'm Helen. And ladies please tell me your names."

Eleanor, Audrey and Clarice introduced themselves. "Maria, do you wear a size two?"

"Helen, I don't know."

"Let me measure you. You can take your dress off in the dressing room."

"Ready Maria."

"Yes,"

"I need only two measurements, your waist and bust." Helen was experienced; she wasted no time. "Your measurements are a perfect size two."

"That sounds so small."

"You have a small frame. I have a dress I think you will really like. I'll be right back."

Maria heard Helen. "Ladies, do you like it?"

Maria heard all their positive comments and then. "We're coming in Maria."

This was no normal dressing room; it was big and roomy. "Do you like it, Maria?"

She stared at the gown. Her first comment addressed the bodice. "I see I will need to wear a strapless bra again."

"Yes, Maria, do you have one?"

"I do."

"You can try it on with what you're wearing."

Helen took the dress from its hanger. "Maria, you step into this dress. You need to remove your shoes."

Helen held the skirt of the dress. Maria easily stepped into it. "Now this is the tricky part. You need to slide your arms into the sleeves as I bring the back up to your shoulders."

Eleanor was watching closely; she knew Maria would need help on her wedding day.

"First, I will hook this eyelet loop to the button inside by the waist. The slight pleat is hidden by the cut of the fabric. Now I need to button all these tiny buttons on the bodice."

"It's a perfect fit, Maria. How does it feel?"

"I can't believe I wear a size two; it's very comfortable, Eleanor. I thought all this lace might be itchy. It isn't, it's very soft."

"I'm so happy you like it. You need to select a veil. I have a favorite, Maria. Let's see how it looks."

The veil was attached to a cap with a small brim. "These hair combs keep it secured in place. The small brim keeps the face veil from touching your face. The lace is light; its weight will not pull as you walk. Its train will cover your dress's train."

When Maria saw herself in the full length mirror the tears began to flow. "We'll say it for you. You're beautiful; Georg's heart will skip a beat when he sees you."

"I never dreamed of getting married. I'm overwhelmed but very happy."

"We knew your tears were happy tears."

Eleanor spoke for the others. "We need to get home; seven children are probably driving Georg and our husbands crazy. We will be back, Helen; Maria will need honeymoon clothes and all the children new outfits."

"Very well, let's get you out of this. I will keep it here and see it gets to the church. It's easier to dress there, Maria."

After the wedding, the town's newspaper would publish her wedding announcement; including a detailed description of her gown.

The bride was dressed in a sparkling white silk satin wedding dress. The satin material formed a strapless bodice. The bride's shoulders and arms were covered with form fitting lace. The collar was covered in satin; it formed a modest V-shaped neckline. The bias cut of the fabric allowed it to flow to the floor. The bottom edge brushed the floor in the front; the back had a tulip shape that flared into a soft flounce and a four foot train. She wore a face veil of tulle; a long train of lace covered the dress's train.

While they were gone, Joseph decided this was an opportunity to contact Mia's security guard. He shared with Max his plan. "Go ahead and use the telephone. Georg won't mind; I used his phone at the villa all the time. I also need to contact Robert."

"I won't be long."

Her school, Mary Washington College, was located in the town of Fredericksburg. It was less than sixty miles away.

The children had all the others occupied; the phone was in the room Georg had claimed for his study. Joseph picked up the phone. Immediately he heard the operator.

_How may I help you?_

"Please connect me with Mary Washington College."

_Very well sir, this is the main number._

Joe waited; he heard the rings and then a voice.

_How may I direct your call?_

"Security please." Again he heard ringing.

"_May I help you?"_

"I need to speak with Princess Mia's security guard, Bill. This is Joseph Edwards; her grandmother's husband."

He soon heard. _This is a surprise, Joe. Are you in the states?"_

"We are. Did you see a picture in your newspaper of Captain Georg von Trapp?"

_I did Joe._

Joseph told their story. "Don't tell Mia, yet. I'll call as soon as I know the date of the wedding."

_I can keep a secret, Joe. Good bye._ They disconnected the call at the same time. And not a moment too soon, Joe heard the ladies' voices.

"And Georg, don't you try and weasel details from Maria."

"You know me too well, Eleanor." George laughed.

"Where is your wedding gown, Fräulein Maria?"

"Helen, at the dress shop has it for safekeeping. And we told her, we would be back to buy everyone clothes."

"And we need to set a date, Georg. I want to invite Robert and Catherine. We need to give them time to make arrangements to come."

"Maria, I had planned on calling them this evening. We'll do it together." Max told her.

It was a beautiful late summer day; the family spent the afternoon exploring the area around them. They found a small playground. It was almost dinner time when they returned.

After dinner Max was true to his word, he found Maria. "Let's go to Georg's study and call Robert."

"Max, I've never used a telephone. What do you do?"

"First you pick up the receiver and wait for the operator. You give her the location and the number, if you know it. She does all the rest. It's not difficult. Watch me."

Maria heard Max. "Arlington Connecticut, Robert Woodward, 9000." They waited; soon he said. "It's ringing, Maria." And then, "hello, Robert."

Maria was close to Max's ear. They both heard Robert's loud voice. _Max, you must have mental telepathy; Catherine and I were talking about the family_. And then they heard Catherine. _Let me talk to him, Robert._

She quickly spoke._ Is it what I think? Are Maria and Georg getting married?_

Maria took the phone from Max. "We are. We want you to come to the wedding."

_When?_

"How soon can you arrange to get here?"

_You tell us. We're flexible._

"Is this Saturday too soon?"

_Not at all, tell me your phone number. I'll call with our train schedule._

"How wonderful, here's Max, he can tell you the number. I can't wait to see both of you."

Max told them the number for the house and completed the call. Maria had run off. "Georg, Georg, where are you?"

He came running; he saw her smile. "We can get married on Saturday."

"We better walk to the church tomorrow morning and tell Father Ed."

"And we ladies better start getting clothes for the children."

Now all the preparations were on a fast track. Father Ed was pleased. "Maria, Pierre will celebrate Mass with me. Georg, can your sons light the candles?"

"I know they will be pleased to do so."

"I'm sure Friday will be a busy day for you. Let's have a short rehearsal in the morning, say ten o'clock."

"Perfect Father, we'll be here."

On the way home, the couple detoured to the shopping district. Georg found the jewelry store. Georg noticed Maria's moist eyes. "Yes, dear, we need wedding rings."

"You know sweetheart, I've never owned a piece of jewelry."

"I feel even more privileged, Maria. Come on, let's see what they have."

They found both of them had a large selection of choices. Maria chose a delicate ring for her slender fingers. The yellow gold ring was engraved with a floral design she thought resembled Edelweiss. And Georg chose a yellow gold ring which had what looked like ribbons made from white gold; spaced evenly on a diagonal. It was polished to a bright sheen.

"Now, I can't wait until Saturday."

"I'm excited too sweetheart."

When they got home, they found an almost empty house. Katia informed them. "Everyone went shopping for clothes. What are you wearing, Georg?"

"I need to consult with Eleanor first. She'll direct me."

And she did. It was Ralph who contacted the Navy. They sent a tailor to the house; he was fitted with an officer's uniform; complete with the insignia denoting his rank of Captain, which is one rank below Rear Admiral in the United States Navy. He kept it from Maria; he wanted to surprise her.

Georg was responsible for the boys. At the men's store, Friedrich and Kurt were fitted with an American suit. Friedrich remarked. "I'm so glad to have a suit like you wear, Father."

"And both of you wear them well. You're Fräulein will be pleased."

The tailor would have the cuffs hemmed the next day. Each boy walked home with a box containing not one but two long sleeved shirts and two ties, and after a stop at the shoe store, each had a new pair of dress shoes.

The girls were excited when Eleanor and Audrey took them shopping. Helen had prepared for them; she had an extra salesclerk working that day, a young girl slightly older than Liesl.

She introduced herself. "Hello girls, I'm Kathy. Helen told me you're here to buy dresses for a wedding."

"Our Fräulein is marrying our father." Marta told her.

"I heard. Helen and I put some dresses in the large dressing room. Let's have a look."

The girls had introduced themselves. Liesl and Louisa gravitated to the dresses designated for them.

"Look, Louisa, these dresses don't require crinolines."

"That's good; I never liked all that fullness."

"Only little girls sometimes wear crinolines." Kathy told them. "After the Great War when many ladies wore trousers to work in factories, they didn't want to return to the dress styles of their mother and grandmothers. The clothing designers listened to them. These dresses don't require a lot of fabric; perfect for after the war when everything was still limited. Now to make them fancier; they added fabric ruffles and cloth flowers.

"Try on your favorite, girls; you too Brigitta."

The three girls found exactly what they wanted. Liesl's was shades of green. Louisa's was a light coral. Each had multiple layers of ruffles on the drop skirt and a cloth flower corsage on the shoulder.

Brigitta's also had a dropped waist. Hers had pleats down the front. A low belt surrounded her hips; it had small flowers on it the same color as the dress, a beautiful pink coral.

Audrey was observing. "Well girls, I do believe, you are definitely American girls now."

Kathy added. "And they're perfect for our school dances." The three girls smiled. Liesl was already dreaming.

Helen and Eleanor had found similar dresses for Marta and Gretl; empire waist dresses with smocking, rose pink for Marta, chiffon yellow for Gretl.

Helen and Kathy heard their "thank yous," before they left the shop. Eleanor added. "Maria and I will be here in the morning for her honeymoon outfits."

"I'll be prepared."

Wednesday morning came and all the ladies were coming with Maria. Eleanor read her list to Maria. "You need several outfits, Maria, a comfortable yet beautiful suit for traveling to your honeymoon destination. I was told your Inn is on the water. You need to be prepared for sailing; a pair of trousers is a must. And then there is the all-important negligee set."

At that thought, Maria's hands flew to her face; she tried to hide her blush. "Don't worry, Maria. I'm sure we can find something you like."

Georg was near-by; he didn't say much. He knew this was all very new to her. "Don't worry too much, sweetheart. Get something comfortable."

"You're sweet, Georg. I will."

"Let's go, everyone."

The ladies didn't need Max; they followed Eleanor. "Let's go to the dress shop first."

Helen was prepared; she had some selections waiting for Maria. "These are all so beautiful, Helen."

"Let's begin with your suit."

Maria put on the rose colored suit with a slender skirt and a fitted jacket over a white camisole. "Isn't it too tight?" Maria asked as her face began to match the color of the suit.

"Not at all Maria, your fiancé will love it."

"Are you sure?"

All the ladies answered. "We're sure."

After trying on all the other outfits, Maria left the dress shop with two large boxes filled with her outfits, everything on Eleanor's list. Down the street, they found the lingerie shop. This shop had no window display. It wasn't until they got inside did Maria see revealing garments.

"Oh dear, I'm in shock. Do women really wear these things?"

"Some do," the shopkeeper told her. But I have many other selections. Are you getting married?"

"Yes, on Saturday."

"What do you have for our friend, Maria? She wants something pretty but not very revealing."

"I have many sets to choose from; tell me your names."

The ladies did. "I'm Marybelle. Maria, let's look at the lingerie sets on this rack." All of them were pure white silk. She showed Maria one of her favorites.

"This one doesn't have a long robe; it comes with a short jacket." Maria was looking at it. "Can I see the nightgown?"

Marybelle removed the jacket and placed the gown on a hook. It hung freely. Maria could see it wasn't very revealing. The bodice of the gown was not fitted. It had a modest V-neck and lace cap sleeves. It had an empire waist; a very full skirt hung to the floor.

"Maria, I think you like it."

"I do, Marybelle. It's not too revealing and it's not see-through. And the jacket is nicely decorated with brocade flowers and a little lace."

"We'll take it."

Maria left the shop with additional gowns, a lounging set and a dressing robe; also panties, stockings and slippers were added to her selections. Their final stop was the shoe store.

"Maria, I think you are ready."

"Thank you, ladies, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You know, we're all glad to help. We're excited too."

Georg was waiting out front for them. "I see you were successful, sweetheart."

"Yes, Georg, where are the children?"

"Waiting in the banquet room. Your soon-to-be son is famished."

"I'm not surprised. I'll be right down after I put these packages in my room and freshen up."

"I'm here, Kurt. We can eat now."

"Are you all ready, Fräulein Maria?"

"Yes, Kurt, I am, ready and excited."

Everyone said the same thing, "So are we."

Georg, Maria and all the children went back to the playground that afternoon. Back at the house, Eleanor was checking her list. The reception food and wedding cake had been ordered; a florist was bringing a few bouquets for the ballroom and the banquet table. Maria's bouquet and Georg's boutonnière would be delivered to the church with the arrangements allowed for behind the altar.

At dinner that night, Joseph shared his and Clarice's secret. "Maria, you are going to get the chance to meet, Mia."

"Is she coming to the wedding?"

"I'm going to pick her up tomorrow. Her school is a short drive south of here. She only knows we are here in the United States. I'll tell her the details in the car."

"I'm anxious to meet her. Do you think she will notice our similarities, Clarice?"

"She's very observant, Maria."

After the children went to bed Georg and Maria had some time alone. "We're one day closer, Maria."

"I know. Tomorrow's going to be special. I get to meet the young woman I pretended to be."

Georg kissed her softly but they evolved to be much more. "Maria, we should say goodnight. I think it's getting difficult for both of us to stop."

Maria took a deep breath. "Yes, you're right."

Georg would only allow himself a quick kiss outside her room. "I'll be here in the morning, as usual."

Maria thought she would have difficulty getting to sleep; for reasons unknown, sleep came quickly. She must have been rested; she was awake very early. She lay there wondering if Georg was already waiting. She didn't hesitate to jump out of bed and open the door.

"Good, you're awake."

"I'll be dressed in a minute, Georg."

Maria was true to her words. She soon felt Georg's embrace and received a loving kiss. "Did you sleep well, Maria?"

"I did."

The conversation in the banquet room before breakfast told Maria, everyone was excited. Liesl spoke. "Are you excited about meeting, Mia?"

"I am."

"You won't have too long to wait, Maria. My car should be here very soon. We'll be back by lunch time."

"Joe, that's good to hear. Clarice, are you excited too?"

"I am, it's been several months since I've seen her. We've kept in touch with phone calls."

After Joe left, the girls wanted to hear the story about her dress, again. Max continued to talk about the number of times, Georg had eluded Herr Zeller. Brigitta was taking notes. "Now, I have all the details; my story is coming together nicely."

"You know, Brigitta; Father Ed asked if I was writing a story. He knows all about you."

"We need to remember, Father; and always give thanks for the plan. Franz, Uncle Karl, I want to hear how you met and began to plan our escape."

Karl spoke. "We can tell you while your parents are on their honeymoon; we'll have lots of time, Brigitta."

It was shortly after high noon. Most of the family were sitting on the front porch; watching the street. "Clarice, let's go look down to the street; they should be here soon."

Only Clarice and Maria stood partially in the street. It wasn't long until Maria shouted. "They're coming." Everyone rushed to wait with them.

Mia must have been excited too. She didn't wait for Joe to open her door. She rushed to her grandmother's waiting arms. Mia received a motherly hug and kiss. Then she turned to Maria. "Is this the young woman who impersonated me?"

"I am, Mia. I'm so happy to meet you. Did Joe explain why?"

"He did. I had seen the captain's picture in the paper. My professor of international affairs explained the significance of the submarine and I know all about Germany's evil leader."

"Lunch is waiting, Mia."

"That's good Grandma; I didn't eat much breakfast. I was too excited."

Georg was the next one to greet her. "Now I can tell my professor and all my friends, I've met the famous Austrian Captain."

"It's my privilege to meet you as well. Clarice has shared your story."

Maria added. "It's a lot like mine; an unexpected path for my life."

"And Mia, you're in the story I'm writing."

Maria explained. "This is Brigitta. She may be nine but she is an avid reader and has started to write a story about our journeys to America."

"I'd like to read it someday."

Lunch time was full of conversation. They waited for Robert and Catherine to arrive.


	10. The Day Arrived

The Day Arrived

The group had about two hours to wait before Robert and Catherine would arrive. Clarice and Mia took this time to talk. "Grandma, tell me again about this couple."

"Max met Robert in the early years of the war. They had kept in touch. He remembered him after he heard about the escape plans. Robert had lost his first wife to a terrible brain disease called Alzheimer's. His meeting Catherine and falling in love is like a fairytale. She's a doctor, Mia. He's the owner of a very successful construction company.

"Since they lived in Connecticut, which is not too far from New York City, Max asked them to meet, first the ship with the all the children on board and then the one with Maria and me.

"Their love is special. I noticed the moment I met them. You know the love between me and Joseph is too. You'll find them delightful, Mia. And now another couple will marry; whose love endured an escape from evil."

"That's the sad part, Grandma. Every day the newspaper has another story about the bad things that are happening in Germany. My professors tell us, the world is trying to look the other way; not wanting to believe what they are being told."

"Europe doesn't want another war. It has finally rebuilt after the last one. The rulers will attempt anything to prevent it. We can only pray, Mia. Let's enjoy this happy time with our new friends."

The children were talking among themselves, about their time at the couple's home in Connecticut. Maria and Georg had gone out the ballroom doors and were strolling. They stopped often to share a kiss. They had arrived in the front of the house.

"There you are."

"Hi, Max, how much longer?"

"Their train should be pulling into the station about now; Robert told me they would take a taxi."

Maria grabbed Georg's hand. "Let's go down to the street and wait."

"And I'll go tell the others."

Maria and Georg waited in the middle of the street. They searched for the car. Not many moments went by before Maria was almost jumping up and down with excitement. "I see it, sweetheart."

"So do I. We better get out of the street."

No sooner had they moved when the taxi came to a stop. "Allow me to open the door, Maria."

Catherine took Georg's hand and exited the taxi. "Welcome to our home."

"Georg, Maria, I expected it to be big; this is enormous."

"Everyone had the same word when we first saw it. The inside is very comfortable."

Catherine hugged Maria immediately. "I'm so happy for you. I knew you two were in love. I want to hear all about the special moment." They ran off to talk; all the ladies and the girls joined them.

"Congratulations Georg; I felt you would move quickly, once all your obstacles had been removed."

"Thank you, Robert. Yes, the evil is still on the other side of the ocean, and for now the United States is only supporting the nations trying to resist further movement. Every day lately, I've read about another country capitulating to their force; hoping to stay out of combat. I'm not sure how long it will last."

"You're right. I still fear an even greater war is coming. What we call the Great War now, will no longer have that name. But let's not dwell on it. Show me around this property."

Robert and Georg explored the property. He was introduced to Stefan and Phillip. "How did both of you leave Austria?"

"After the seminary students came, no one bothered us. The two of us, along with Isabel and Katia were able to walk to the train station across from our pasture; it took us to Italy. We went on to Paris and then to London. We traveled on the SS America to Philadelphia. We were met by government officials who brought us here. We were here a few days before the family arrived."

"Robert, we can use these doors; they enter the ballroom." The closer they got; they heard voices, women's voices.

"That's right, Catherine. Georg danced us right out the door. As soon as we were out of sight, he told me. 'I wanted to kiss you when our faces were only inches apart, I can wait no longer.' Then he gave me my very first kiss."

"Did your knees buckle?"

"They did. How did you know?"

"Because the same thing happened to me when Robert and I kissed the first time."

"And then he told me we should get married. I thought it was too soon. He reminded me about you and Robert and Clarice and Joe. On Sunday, I found Father Pierre had come to America. He had a letter from the Bishop of Rome. It told Father Ed, he could marry us whenever we were ready."

Maria felt Georg's arm go around her waist. "Telling our story, darling?"

"It's a wonderful story, Georg. Robert and I are so happy to be able to witness your marriage."

While the adults talked, Liesl was speaking with Mia. "Aren't you scared being so far away from your grandmother?"

"I was at first. But my mother and stepdad live in San Francisco. They're still far away on the west coast of America; at least they're on the same continent. I was more scared about learning enough to be Queen one day."

"I'm curious, Mia. How do you address your stepdad?"

"When they began to date, he was Mr. O'Connell. It was difficult, Liesl. He was still my teacher. They married after I began college here. My security guard, Bill and I took the train to attend. A very long trip, but I saw America and realized how tiny Genovia is. He actually suggested I call him Patrick; and I do."

"Louisa and Friedrich and I have been talking; we're the ones who remember our mother the most. We're not sure how we will address our Fräulein."

"You may want to use, mom. That's the American way, mom and dad."

"Thank you, Mia, I'll think about it. I suppose we should join the others before we are missed."

Maria and Clarice took Catherine to her room; Robert stayed and talked with the men. "Why does this house have so many bedrooms?"

"No one knows for sure." Georg told him. "We were told a very wealthy man made a seven room house into this; he enlarged it and added two floors. He was an equestrian; he even had his own racetrack. It is thought, all the competitors stayed at the house. Some were America's entries to the Olympics."

The men were in the foyer when the ladies came down the steps. Liesl and Mia joined them.

Maria asked. "Liesl, have you and Mia been talking?"

"We have, comparing notes about our lives."

"Did Mia tell you about learning to eat at a formal table?"

"Not yet, Grandma."

"I'm sure my experience is different. You see it all started before I sat down."

"Fräulein Maria, you're not going to tell her about the pinecone?"

"Why not, Louisa? Now, you know all is forgiven."

Mia was intrigued; so was Clarice. "On my arrival to the villa, I was greeted with a frog in my pocket. And then at dinner, I sat on a prickly pinecone. I made some outrageous noise."

"An angry cat noise, darling. But she didn't flee; she chided the children with her kindness. All but the two oldest were crying. At that moment I knew I had met my match. I fought it as long as I could; we had a terrible argument. Hearing my children singing; saved me. And the rest is history, as some people would say."

It was Mia's turn. "Grandma tied my shoulders to the chair to teach me to sit up straight and not slouch."

"She learned quickly, even all the silverware."

"At the fancy dinner, I did fairly well, until I ate ice cream too fast. I was in a state of panic; I didn't even remember how the man next to me caught his sleeve on fire. I put his arm in an ice bucket.

"Fruit was served; Grandma reminded me to eat the grapes with a fork; one skidded away from me. I got on my knees under the table to retrieve it. Suddenly someone tripped over me. I was so embarrassed; I stayed hid under the table."

"And now look at both of you. Mia, you're poised, polite and getting prepared to become Queen. Maria, your about to marry the man of your dreams."

"I owe that to you, Clarice. You told me society doesn't matter; it's all about love."

"Can I put all this in my story?"

"Of course you can Brigitta; all of it is true."

"And my father helped me too. Grandma brought me the diary my dad had wanted to give me on my sixteenth Birthday. It contained a handwritten note from him. He told me it was a family tradition to pass along wisdom. I was entering a time in my life that I would travel a road between who I thought I was and who I could become. And I had to allow myself the opportunity to make the journey.

"He wrote, it wouldn't always be easy, at times I would be scared. Courage would give me the strength to do something important. Life was all about stepping out and taking chances.

"After I read it, I had to hurry to get to the ball. I ran outside into a rainstorm. The top of my convertible would not come up; I tried to drive while getting soaking wet. My car stalled; it wouldn't start. I collapsed onto the seat as I got wetter and wetter. Joe rescued me.

"I got to the ball just in time. Grandma was speaking. There I was, with wet hair and soaking wet clothes, accepting my royalty. I told everyone I wanted to stop thinking only about myself but use my title to effect change in the world."

"A wonderful story, Mia, it's perfect for my story."

"Yes, Brigitta, it is. And on Saturday I'll take a path I never dreamed would ever happen to me. Tomorrow, children, you will come with your father and me to the church for a rehearsal. Boys, you need to learn how to light the candles and girls you need to learn the proper wedding procession walk, and so do I."

Isabel waited for a pause and announced. "Dinner is almost ready."

Everyone scampered to one of the powder rooms on the first floor. Catherine and Robert were directed to the banquet room. "I was wondering if you had a dining room to accommodate all of us."

"It was a surprise to us too, Catherine."

"Just think, Maria, years from now you will have plenty of room for spouses and grandchildren."

"Yes, I thought of that too."

Even after everyone found a seat, there was still room for more. Mia sat with the children, opposite all the adults. She could easily see Clarice, Catherine and Maria.

While they were waiting for desert, she spoke. "Am I imagining this, but Grandma, you and Catherine have very similar features and Maria, you do too?"

"You're not imagining, dear. Duchess Charlotte noticed the similarity between me and Maria. Brigitta noticed the sameness between Catherine and me. We caulked it up to the old saying, 'everyone has a twin in the world.' In our case it's triplets."

"That's why you could easily be me at the affair in Bremen."

"You're right, Mia. Except for Georg's nemesis being there, the affair ended without a hitch. Now, what would everyone like to do until bedtime?"

"Can we play charades, Fräulein Maria? It's something we can all play."

"A wonderful idea, Louisa, I need everyone to write down some charades."

The family had an extensive number of charades. The game easily took them to bedtime. Everyone said the same thing. "I've never laughed so much in my life." They said their goodnights. Only Maria and Georg remained in the room.

"We can't stay here too long; Maria; only one more day and we won't have to stop kissing."

"I know and I can't wait."

"Do you have any apprehension, Maria?"

"None, Georg, my love for you is so strong. It trumps any anxiety I might have."

"I feel privileged, Maria."

As usual, Georg walked Maria to her bedroom. There they allowed a passionate kiss. Georg broke it, he opened her door. "Sleep well, darling, I'll be here in the morning."

And he was. They weren't alone for long. Everyone was anxious for Friday to be over.

Karl followed Maria out of the banquet room. "Sis, I've been thinking. Our father isn't here to walk you down the aisle. Would you give me the privilege?"

"I'd like it, very much. I think we both know, he'll be watching. I told the older children the same thing about their mother."

Georg was pleased, as was Father Ed. Pierre showed the boys how to light the candles. The organist demonstrated the proper wedding walk. Even little Gretl did it perfectly. Maria heard music she had never heard before; she had never attended a wedding. In an hour Father Ed asked. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Maria and Georg looked at each other. They shook their heads. "Okay, Georg and boys, I'll meet you at the side door at eleven-thirty. Maria, you'll be hidden away in the bridal room by then, getting dressed."

"Yes, Father, that's the plan."

Maria started to sing the moment they left the church. She and the children sang and danced all the way home. After lunch they took the children to the playground. When they returned the children played charades while Maria and Georg packed their bags. And after dinner the entire group went to the movie theater. Everyone enjoyed the movie, _Little Orphan Annie._

It was late when they got home. Maria and Georg had a difficult time getting the children to go to sleep. They couldn't stop talking about the movie. "I need my sleep, children. I don't want to have bags under my eyes on my wedding day."

Maria and Georg walked by their bedrooms one more time; they heard no giggling or talking. They lingered outside Maria's bedroom.

Maria fell into Georg's arms. "I hope I can fall asleep; our wedding day is hours away."

Georg chuckled. "I expect to find a guard at my door in the morning."

"I know you will. I heard Ralph and Harold talking."

"How will you spend your morning, darling?"

"I was told not to worry about the children; there were more than enough adults to get them ready. I suppose, after breakfast, I will take a leisurely bath. I was told we would leave here at ten-thirty. I would have lots of time to get dressed."

"Max, told me. We and the boys would leave here about eleven-fifteen. Maria, we need to try and get some sleep. This will be a final kiss before we are married. Its memory may help us sleep."

Their embrace was close; the kiss, deep and stirring. Georg broke away; he opened Mari's door. She floated inside and leaned against the closed door and listened until she could no longer hear Georg's footsteps.

Around six in the morning, Maria woke. She stood by her window and watched the sun come up. A few clouds made the colors come alive. First were those of violet, blue and green and soon the stronger ones of orange and red.

She recited one of her favorite verse from the Psalms. "The heavens declare the glory of God; the skies proclaim the work of His hands." And then she began to sing softly.

For the beauty of the earth,  
for the beauty of the skies,  
for the love which from our birth  
over and around us lies,

Christ our Lord, to Thee we raise  
this, our sacrifice of praise.

The song continued to admire the beauty of the world, the sun and flowers which opened at first ray; and then the verse which began, For the joy of human love. Here she paused and remembered; the words of the scripture which Father Ed would read today_. Love is patient and kind; it is eternal and it is the greatest gift from God._

She was brought out of her reverence by a knock on her door and then ladies voices. "I wonder if she's awake."

"I'm sure she is, knock again, Eleanor."

Maria opened the door quickly. "Good morning, ladies, I was enjoying the sunrise on this my wedding day."

"We noticed it too, Maria. Do you want to eat first or take your bath first?"

"Are the children awake, Eleanor?"

"Liesl's helping the girls dress; they're putting on regular clothes. You can eat with them. Georg has a guard to keep him in his room."

"He told me, he expected one. I suppose I'll eat first."

The men, Max, Harold and Ralph were keeping Georg company. Everyone else was waiting for her in the banquet room.

"Are you excited, Fräulein Maria?"

"I am, Louisa. My stomach is excited too; all I want is a pastry and a cup of tea this morning."

"I planned well," Katia told her. "I made lots of pastries and here's a pot of tea."

Maria ate one pastry and finished her cup of tea. "I'm going up to take my bath; I'm too excited to sit any longer."

"And I'll put on my dress and come to you room when it's time to leave, Maria."

"Don't wait too long, Eleanor."

Audrey and Isabel would help the girls dress. Max and Harold would help the boys. Eleanor found Maria antsy to leave. They left early and took a slow walk to the church.

Father Ed met them at the bride's room door. "You're already glowing, Maria. Do you remember when to go outside and stand at the entrance?"

"Those musical notes are embedded in my mind. Karl will be waiting to walk with me."

"I'll meet you at the altar."

Father Ed found Georg and the boys had arrived. Max stayed with Georg; Harold and Ralph walked around to the front of the church to wait. Father Pierre took the boys with him.

Eleanor remembered exactly how Helen helped Maria into her gown. "Before I put on your veil, you need to put on your shoes, Maria."

They heard the children as soon as her veil was in place. Eleanor opened the door. The girls stood there with mouths agape. At first no one could speak. Finally Liesl did. "You are stunning. Your gown is absolutely beautiful."

"Father may faint."

"I don't think he will, Brigitta. I'm sure his heart and mine will be beating very fast."

Another knock was heard and a male voice. "Are you ready, sis?"

Now Karl stood with his mouth wide open. "You are gorgeous. Our father is smiling."

"I know."

Inside the church, Friedrich and Kurt waited with lit wicks on brass candle lighters. Those already seated watched them reverently light all the candles on the altar. When finished, they took their seats on the front pew.

Maria heard the music begin. "Liesl, that's your cue." She led her sisters to the front of the church.

Karl offered his arm to Maria. She found the loop to her dress's train and Eleanor picked up the veil's train. When they arrived at the front door, she brought down the face veil and made sure the lace of the train overlapped the train of her dress. She was the last to take her seat.


	11. They Wed

They Wed

Liesl heard the music change; she started Marta and Gretl down the aisle and then took her place behind Louisa. Maria was still outside; she was clinging to Karl's arm. The trumpet of the organ announced her processional music.

"Are you ready, sis?"

"More than ready, Karl." Maria slipped her hand under his arm and rested it there.

Then she saw him. There he was dressed in a dark Navy Blue Officer's uniform, complete with gold fringed epaulets on his shoulders and gold strips around the edges of both sleeves. And on his chest were gold stars and several medals of distinction. Her other hand flew to her chest.

"Calm down, Maria, take a deep breath." They started down the aisle.

Georg's eyes landed on Maria; he had a similar reaction. Max whispered something similar. The boys gave out a quiet gasp. Everyone turned to watch them come down the aisle.

Maria's eyes were locked with Georg's; neither seemed to blink. Karl knew his sister wanted to run to Georg. He covered her hand on his arm with his other one and kept their walk down the aisle dignified.

They arrived at the foot of the altar steps. No words were spoken. Karl gave Maria's hand to Father Ed. He in turn presented her to Georg. "Your betrothed, Georg." Their hand clasp was firm. Father Ed continued.

"It is my privilege to join this couple in Holy Matrimony; their love has survived travel across the ocean to escape the evil which could have stood in their way."

"Let me begin." The couple and the congregation heard those introductory words which begin with, "Dearly beloved." And he continued with the declaration of consent. Separately, they were asked.

"Will you take this man/this woman to live together in the covenant of marriage? To love, comfort, honor and keep in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful for as long as you both shall live?"

To which each in turn answered, "I will."

And then he spoke to the friends and family gathered. "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

He heard a loud. "We will."

"Please be seated for the readings from scripture."

Father Ed chose a reading from the Book of Songs of Solomon which included the following. _Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm; for love is strong as death, passion fierce as the grave._

And he read from the New Testament, First Corinthians, verses of chapter thirteen, which is called the treatise on love. In the first verses the writer tells that without love you are noisy cymbal, you are nothing and neither do gain anything, and then the most famous words.

_Love is patient; love is kind; love never ends. And now faith, hope, and love remain; the greatest of these is love._

Father Ed concluded the readings with the Gospel reading from Mark. _A man will leave his father and mother and unite with his wife, and the two will become one._

He paused for the people's response. "I will continue to the ceremony; the words of scripture stand as my homily. Maria and Georg please come and stand in front of me."

He waited. "Now face each other. Georg, take Maria's right hand and repeat after me your pledge to take Maria and keep her no matter what the obstacles for as long as you live.

He did and the congregation heard his voice respond. "This is my solemn vow." After speaking he let loose of Maria's hand.

Father Ed smiled at Maria. "Please take Georg's right hand and repeat the same words."

She did and without a waiver in her voice she concluded. "This is my solemn vow."

The couple knew their vows had married them. Their faces could not hide their pleasure.

Father Ed continued. "May I have their rings?"

Max reached into his suit pocket and produced the velvet bag containing their rings. Father Ed took the rings from the bag and laid them in a special bowl and then said these words.

"Bless these rings, O God, to be a sign of the vows they have taken."

Georg knew what to do. He took Maria's ring in his fingers and said. "Maria, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. It represents all that I am, all that I have. I honor you." He slipped it on her finger.

Maria took a deep breath. She held Georg's ring in her fingers and said. "Georg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow. It represents all that I am, all that I have. I honor you." She slipped it on his finger.

Father Ed joined their right hands and concluded the ceremony with these words. "Georg and Maria have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings. I pronounce they are husband and wife forever. Amen"

The couple took their seats. Father Pierre prepared the altar for the Nuptial Mass. He stood with Father Ed and would turn the pages of the priest's Missal containing all the prayers. He began with the prayers of consecration and then asked the congregation to join him in praying the _Our Father._

Georg and Maria knelt on the Wedding Kneeler and received the Blessed Bread first. And then pew by pew the others came forward to receive the same. After all had received, he prayed a prayer which ended with these words.

"Georg and Maria are now joined in Holy Matrimony, may they become one in heart and soul. May they so love, honor, and cherish each other that their home may be a haven of blessing and peace."

He continued. "Children, please come forward; form a semi-circle and place one hand upon your parents joined hands."

He waited for them. "I now wrap my stole around all your hands; a sign that you are united as a complete family. And now I bless you in the name of God the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Father Ed waited for their emotions to calm. The children backed away; the couple stood.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Von Trapp and children."

The congregation applauded with joy. The music to Bach's _Ode to Joy_ began. The couple, with the children following, hurried down the aisle and out the door.

"I can wait no longer, Maria." He kissed his Bride and twirled her around in a circle.

"You are so very beautiful, Maria and your gown is exceptional."

"You're mighty handsome in your uniform, Georg. I felt my knees go weak when I saw you, Karl had to steady me."

The children stood there, watching and listening. Their faces spoke volumes; they didn't speak. Eleanor did. She had followed behind Gretl.

"Georg, Maria, I want you to meet Edward Steichen, your photographer."

"Hello, what do you want us to do?"

"Sir, all of you need to return to the foot of the altar."

"Okay, follow us children."

"I already took pictures of your sons. Girls, I need you on the altar steps. The two oldest will need to stand on the second step; the other three in front of them."

He raised his camera. "Smile." The flash went off at the proper second. "One more please." Another click of the camera and he was ready for the family picture.

They were soon lined up perfectly on the altar steps. Flash bulbs flashed twice. "And now, I will capture the Bride and Groom. I see I don't need to ask you to smile." This time he took four pictures.

"Will you take one of Maria alone? I want a picture of her wearing this exquisite gown."

Eleanor helped Maria; she brought the lace train around to the front and it spilled over the first two steps. Edward took two pictures.

"Maria, I'll see an announcement is placed in the town's newspaper; I already have the description of your gown."

"I'd like that, Eleanor. I think we're finished, children. Let's go home."

Everyone had waited; they walked back to the house together. The afternoon was as gorgeous as the morning had been. Hired help were completing the final details for the reception; the band could be heard a block away. Georg and Maria almost danced their way home.

"You two need to wait outside."

"We know, Max." Since they had already kissed, they didn't mind waiting.

As the others entered, they were given flutes filled with Champagne; the children's had white grape juice.

The doors opened wide. "We know you already kissed. Give us one for the camera."

The couple was more than wiling; they held it longer than necessary. Both of them inhaled deeply when they released it. The cheers and toasts began.

"Let your love endure beyond the last sunset."

"Here's to the new husband, and here's to the new wife, may they remain lovers, for all of life."

"May you always find joy in all that you do.  
May your hearts be filled with contentment and laughter.  
And may true love be yours for ever after."

Karl offered the last one.

"May thy life be long and happy,  
Thy cares and sorrows few;  
and the many friends around thee  
prove faithful, fond and true.  
May your voyage through life be as happy and as free  
as the dancing waves on the deep blue sea."

"Drink up," Georg announced.

The bubbles surprised Maria; she rubbed her nose. Georg noticed. "It takes getting used to, darling."

Max announced. "Our lunch is waiting."

Eleanor came up to Maria and helped her remove her veil. Pierre offered the prayer before eating.

"Like the goodness of the five loaves and two fishes,  
Which God divided among the five thousand men,  
May the blessing of the King who so divided  
Be upon our share of this common meal. Amen."

Katia had helped with the menu; it had a combination of Austrian and American foods. The first course was a tomato soup with cheese Spaetzles, little boiled bits of dough made with fine grated cheese floated on top. It brought raves from everyone.

Mia asked. "Is this an Austrian recipe? It's very good. I love these cheese things."

Brigitta answered. "It is, one of our favorites."

The bowls were removed and a small salad replaced them. A plate of salad greens served with a strawberry vinaigrette dressing, also received complements. The main course came from the Carriage House Restaurant, Marinated Baked Chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans.

And to satisfy everyone's sweet tooth, a Cherry Crumble Pie Bar with a small scoop of vanilla ice cream was served.

"Is it time to dance now, Father?"

"It is Gretl. I must dance the first dance with your new mother."

Gretl giggled. She waited for an opportunity to call Maria, mom, as they had all decided to use.

Max had been in charge of the music. Maria knew he had good taste and besides, she knew nothing about American music. Max became the reception master of ceremony.

"Georg, Maria, it's time for you to lead us to the dance floor."

"Our pleasure, Max," Eleanor was near-by to help Maria find the loop to hold up her train. "Follow us everyone."

The dance floor was the outdoor courtyard. The band was warmed up and waiting. Max gave the signal. "Hal, let the dance music begin."

"Georg, Maria, I've been told that your first kiss was down that path to look over at the mountains; it was a moonlit night."

"You are correct, Hal."

"I have a selection which is perfect for you. Its title is _Clair de Lune_, French for moonlight. And here to sing a song she composed is a senior from the Academy of Music, Betty Smith. Assume the dance position, Georg."

The piano player began with the signal notes of the familiar melody. The other instruments soon joined in. Georg easily found the tempo and he and Maria glided around the dance floor. Maria was trying to listen to the words.

In the moonlight,  
My angel came  
You whispered my name,  
As the stars bounced off the water.

I name you my  
Moonlight love.  
I feel your soft fingertips,  
Gentle on my face.

Your lips have been  
touched by heaven.  
And tonight you are mine,  
all mine.

You and I kiss in the moonlight,  
my moonlight love.

We make beautiful music.  
We sing a moonlight serenade,  
My moonlight love and me.

The couple couldn't resist; they kissed. They heard, "beautiful, wonderful, perfect," from several different voices. Hal waited for the applause to die down. "And now a song with a slow tempo, Stardust; perfect for Georg to dance with his daughters and Maria to dance with her sons."

The girls had been practicing; Georg spun each of them around the dance floor with ease, oldest to youngest. Maria danced half the time with Friedrich and finished with Kurt.

"It's time for everyone to find a partner and join in the fun." Max announced.

Karl found Maria. "May I dance with my sister?"

"Of course you can, I'd be delighted."

They changed partners. A quicker tempo jazzy tune began and Robert and Catherine took the spotlight. All the others paused to watch.

When the music finished, Kurt spoke up. "Mr. Robert, you dance as well as you cook. Where did you learn?"

"My mom insisted my brother and I take lessons. I'm sure your father took lessons when he was a young man."

Kurt saw his father nod. Louisa asked. "Mrs. Catherine, where did you learn?"

"My father taught me. He wanted his tree climbing daughter to learn. Robert and I discovered our common interest soon after we met. We love to dance."

The group continued to perform these upbeat jazzy tunes. Everyone found the tempo and danced to them. Max asked for the final song after two hours had passed.

Hal selected a new composition, Rhapsody in Blue. All danced at first, the others backed away and let Georg and Maria dance alone. The couple kissed. As they broke it, Gretl pulled at Maria's dress.

"Mom, are you and Dad going to cut the cake now?"

They both smiled at their daughter. "That sounds wonderful, Gretl."

"And I like it too, dad is very American. And yes, we will cut the cake now." The couple noticed all their children were smiling. They were pleased their parents had approved of their salutations.

Everyone followed them inside to the ballroom. The table with the cake had been placed in the middle of the room. The quests crowded around; the shortest were in front. Georg and Maria took their place in front of the cake.

"Georg, this cake is unique. It's covered in icing resembling lace."

"I see, Maria. And look at the cute ceramic figures of a bride and groom. The bride is wearing a miniature dress."

"And the couple is facing each other; their faces show a smile."

"Enough talking, Mom, please cut the cake."

"Shall we please our youngest son, Georg?"

"I think everyone is anxious for a piece of cake. Pick up the cake knife, darling; my hand goes on top of yours." The photographer was right there to capture the moment on film.

They placed the knife on the bottom layer of the three layer cake. The photographer said. "Ready when you are." At that moment, the two pushed the knife through the cake; and smiled for another picture.

The ladies were near-by, Eleanor spoke. "I'll finish for you and give you the first piece."

In a moment, Georg and Maria held the plate in one hand and the special wedding fork in the other. "We do this simultaneously, darling. Cut a small piece with your fork; and then we entwine hands and feed each other."

The moment was captured on film. "This is really good."

"It is Maria. We need to get out of the way so our guests can be served."

They stepped back and finished their piece of cake. Eleanor, Audrey, Isabel and Katia took over the cake serving duties. The small piece on top was boxed for the couple to take with them to their honeymoon destination.

Eleanor heard Georg's whisper. "We need to go change."

Everyone was almost served. Eleanor stepped away to speak to Maria. "I'll help you change; I know you need help getting this gown off."

"Thank you, I'll meet you at the top of the stairs."

Georg and Maria hurried out of sight. It didn't take long to get Maria out of her gown. While Eleanor placed it on a hanger, Maria dressed in her rose colored suit. Eleanor didn't say anything to make her blush; that would happen when Georg saw her.

He was waiting. Maria saw his eyes travel from top to bottom. She couldn't stop the blush but she did tease. "You like what you see, darling?"

"What man wouldn't; it's very breathtaking, Maria. Don't be surprised if the navy men give you wolf-whistles."

"I won't; maybe I'll model for them."

"I don't mine; you're my bride, all mine."

"Shall we go down?" Georg offered Maria his arm. They descended the stairs together. The guests were waiting at the bottom. They did hear wolf-whistles and other complements. Maria took it all in stride.

The couple took a moment to speak to those who would be leaving the next day. First to Robert and Catherine, "We need to stay in touch, letters and phone calls and hopefully many visits. You are very special friends."

"We will, Maria and Georg, I promise." Catherine told them. They shared goodbye embraces.

Standing close by were Mia and Liesl and also Clarice and Joe. "Mia, I know you need to return to school; please stay in touch with us."

"I will. You see, I want to invite Liesl to come visit for a weekend this fall. I'll show her all around the campus."

"How nice of you, I'm sure Liesl has already told you yes."

"She has, sir."

"And she has our blessing."

Max spoke up. "Your car has arrived."

"Children come here for hugs and kisses from your mom and dad."

Each in turn hugged their parents. "Where are you going?" Gretl asked.

"We don't know exactly. It's not too far away and we will be near water. I was told to buy clothes for sailing. Where ever it is, I'm sure it will be lovely."

"Okay, Maria, I think you have given them kisses to last them a week. Let's go, darling."

Georg walked with his bride to the car. The driver introduced himself. "I'm Petty Officer Paul Adams, Captain; the chief of Naval Operations requested me to be your driver."

"Your government continues to surprise us, Maria and I are most grateful."

"Your entire family did service for us. My government wants you to know it is a grateful nation."

He opened the back door. Maria sat on the back seat, and then carefully turned to sit properly; she slid to the middle and waited for Georg. He immediately drew her close to him. The driver shut the door and took his place behind the wheel. He pulled away. The group stood there and waived until the car was out of sight.


	12. Their Days Alone Begin

Their Days Alone Begin

The couple snuggled in the back seat and shared a soft kiss. "Georg, do you know where we are going?"

"Not really, all I was told it is on a body of water."

"Yes, I was told the same."

Paul couldn't help but hear them. "It's a lovely place, secluded and quiet. It's actually on the Naval Academy property. It's not far. We will be there within the hour."

When the couple wasn't smooching, they were looking out the windows. They saw the rolling hills around their home disappear. The land became relativity flat in comparison. The time flew by, soon they heard.

"We're within the boundaries of the Academy. Your accommodations are on the Severn River. Look out your window, Captain."

"It looks like a big house."

"It was once the Commandant's home. It's now the Campus Inn for important visitors. You're going to be staying in the attached cottage on the river bank. You will have complete privacy. Anything you might need is just a phone call away."

Paul took the small dirt road and parked beside the cottage. He heard from Maria. "It's big for a cottage."

"It is. It was used by family who sometimes stayed for a few weeks."

Georg didn't wait for Paul to open the door; he did. He and Maria had a good look at the structure. "This is lovely."

"The inside is impressive too. Follow me; I'll come back for your bags."

Paul opened the door. "This is the first of two large sitting rooms. This door leads to the kitchen. It has a small porch; you'll find your food cart there. The food is kept warm by the heat of liquid candles."

Maria and Georg were speechless. It was so much more than either had expected. Paul led them to another sitting room. This one had a large picture window looking out on the river.

"And this door leads to your bedroom. Look around, while I go get your bags."

"It's so quiet, Georg."

"No children's chatter, darling, we need to enjoy it. Next week, it is back to normal."

Paul made two trips. He could identify the bags' owners. He placed them in the correct large dressing room with attached bathrooms.

He saw the couple looking out the picture window. "A sailboat will dock on Monday afternoon. The Captain is at your service. I suggest both a sunrise sail and one at sunset. Spend the evening enjoying the stars; your evening meal can be taken there."

"Did you select clothes for sailing, Maria?"

"I did. I now own my first pairs of pants. Sister Bertha would look heaven-ward, if she knew."

"Maybe she would, but I approve, darling."

Paul heard all this. It brought a grin to his face. "I leave you now. I'll see you after lunch on Friday. Look for me around two o'clock."

Georg and Maria walked to the door with him. Paul and Georg shook hands. "We won't be ready to leave on Friday. We know we must. We will be waiting."

"Have a wonderful week." Paul closed the door behind him.

Georg's arms went around Maria. He pulled her close for a kiss. "Just think, darling, we won't hear those snickers when we share a kiss."

"Gretl and Marta were so funny; they often hid their eyes."

"Neither have memories of their mother and me. We got looks from Agathe's mother. I suppose we were breaking society rules; affection was shown only behind closed doors."

"As Clarice told me, love triumphs society's rules."

"Let's toast to that. I wonder what is in the bucket in the corner."

"Something that won't tickle my nose; I'd like something refreshing."

"Let's look together."

"This bottle says it contains a mixture of several kinds of fruit juice."

"Perfect."

Georg opened the bottle and poured them each a glass.

"To you, Maria, who taught me to love again. And I am grateful for your courage; courage to walk into the dark night, so we all could escape the evil about to engulf us."

"You're far too kind; I knew God was walking bedside me. He was also walking with you, my husband. The light of God trumped evil. That's why we are here. I will always believe, our love was meant to be."

Georg and Maria's glasses clicked. They entwined their arms and took a sip. "This is really tasty."

"I agree, bottoms up, darling."

Georg took Maria's empty glass and sat them both on a near-by table. "We've waited long enough. We can kiss to our hearts content."

"Yes, we can. There's no one to interrupt us."

They sat on the love seat and kissed and made out like teenage lovers. Georg knew his feelings were stirred; he was sure Maria's were too.

"I think it's time to change into more comfortable clothes."

Maria didn't respond. She allowed Georg to lead her to the bedroom. He saw the two doors. "I believe this room has a bathroom for each of us. Let's see where Paul put your bags."

Georg selected to correct door. "I leave you to change. Come out when you're ready."

Maria knew he was trying to put her at ease. She really wasn't nervous or scared. Her only thought was to please her husband. She easily found her peignoir set. Eleanor had insisted it go in last.

She dressed. After taking time to hang her suit up; she stood before the mirror. She reminded herself, "Georg's waiting." She took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was waiting; dressed in tailored light blue pajamas and dark blue slippers. "Turn for me, darling."

Maria's face held a light pink blush. "Were you expecting something skimpy?"

Now, Georg had one of those rare occasions; his face held a slight blush. "Not from my wife, those things aren't necessary. What you have on is perfect. I love it."

"It was the first set I saw. I did see all those skimpy things. I was shocked to hear women really did buy them."

Georg didn't let her dwell on it. She was in his arms for many more kisses. They sat on the settee in the bedroom to continue. Georg was a special husband; he knew more about making love than a young man would; he knew how to take his time.

Maria's body reacted to his kisses and touches. Georg easily removed the satin loop from the button holding the jacket closed. His hands slid underneath and it fell off her shoulders. His hands brushed her arms as he pushed it completely off.

Georg preceded to caresses her arms, her neck, her face. And left kisses everywhere. Maria wasn't shy; she undid the buttons of his pajama top. Georg took her hands and together they stood.

His arms lifted her. Maria's arms slid around his neck. He carried her to the bed and gently placed her there. Their feelings were intense. Every kiss, every touch brought them closer to the ultimate moment.

Georg was gentle. Soon they lay together; hearts beating in sync. Neither was able to speak. Finally, almost together they spoke those three words which they would say every day. "I love you."

Georg soon reached down and pulled up the covers. They slept for almost an hour.

Empty stomachs woke them. "We should re-dress, Maria and find our dinner."

"You go first, Georg. I need to get the sleep out of my eyes."

"Okay, while you dress, I'll put our dinner on the table."

Georg found his pajama's on the floor and hurried to his dressing room. In a few minutes, Maria found her gown and jacket and did the same. Eleanor had given her some motherly advice. She wet a cloth with hot water and cleansed herself before putting on her panties. She replaced the peignoir's jacket with a warmer bathrobe and left the dressing room to find her husband.

"I love your rose colored bathrobe; you know you wear that color very well."

"I do. Helen, at the dress shop, told me the same. And your navy blue bathrobe reminds me of your uniform. Will you wear it to work every day?"

"Not that one, it's a dress uniform; worn only on special occasions."

Their conversation ended with an embrace and kiss. "We better eat before our soup before it gets cold."

Always the gentleman, Georg pulled her chair out from the table. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"My pleasure, my wife."

Maria noticed the soup. "I don't think I've ever had a soup with so many different vegetables."

"Maybe it's a good way to get children to eat them."

"Perhaps, Georg, it is very good."

"Yes, and the note on the sandwich tray said, 'turkey meat'."

"I don't know the word, turkey. Do you think it's a bird of some kind?"

"I don't know either; something we need to learn. It tastes good."

"Is there coffee, Georg?"

"Nice and hot, Maria, perfect to go with a piece of our wedding cake."

"You pour the coffee. I'll cut each of us a big slice."

Maria placed large pieces on two plates. "These should satisfy our sweet tooth."

"Is cake your weakness too, Maria?"

"Not as much as Katia's cookies are; she's a very good baker. When you were gone, I would find her many a morning taking them out of the oven, they were extra delicious warm."

They sat and talked after they had finished eating. Maria excused herself for a moment. When she returned from the bathroom, she heard music.

"What did you find, Georg?"

"An electric gramophone, so much better than the wind up one like we had at home. And there is a huge selection of records."

"I think that song is the tune you danced to with all the girls."

"And now, it's perfect for dancing with my best girl."

After dancing to several songs, they sat and listened to the last one finish. Maria's head fell against his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's very late, darling. We should get some sleep."

"Hmmmmn, you're right. Help me up."

In moments, they were both in bed. They shared a final kiss. Georg turned out the light and they slept until morning.

It was Maria who woke first. She eased out of bed, trying not to wake her husband. When she stood by the bed, he appeared asleep. Maria tip-toed to the bathroom. There she shut the door without making a sound.

She drew the bath water; it was very warm, perfect soaking. She eased herself into the water; her towel was rolled and placed behind her neck. She enjoyed the next several minutes. The water cooled quickly; after ten minutes she was out and dressed.

Maria peeked out the door. Georg breaths were even and steady; he was still asleep. She found their breakfast cart and set the table in the sitting room with the large picture window.

Maria used one of her talents to wake her still sleeping husband. She could whistle like a bird; she started softly and walked towards the bed. It was a melodious whistle which woke him.

"Is there a bird in the room?"

"This bird calls you to breakfast."

"I'll meet you at the table in a moment."

Georg didn't dress; he put on his robe. "What do we have this morning?"

"In this bowl is cut up fruit of all kinds. And being kept hot is a plate of meat and another I think is eggs. I also found biscuits and bowls of honey and jam. And of course, we have a big pot of coffee."

They started with the fruit. After the meat and eggs, they stuffed themselves with biscuits, either drenched in honey or spread with jam. They lingered over their coffee. They began to share stories about their younger years.

Georg was especially touched when Maria told him about her abusive guardian. Likewise, Maria noted the sadness when Georg spoke first of his mother's death; but more-so when he spoke of Agathe's.

"You know, Maria, when I think back; I started to love you the moment we met."

"I believe you. Your whistling for the children made by heart ache for you. I knew at that moment, it really was God's will that I had come to you. After you went to Vienna, I had strange feelings. Now, I know they were a longing to see you."

"I felt the same, Maria. I wouldn't let myself believe it. We both know what happened when I returned."

"Yes, after our argument, I followed slowly behind you. You had a determined walk, like you were going to scold the children. I saw you pause and stand at the door and listen. And then you sang. I saw the children's faces. For a second or two, I smiled. Then you saw me. At that moment I was so confused."

"I wasn't, Maria. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let you get away. And then, in a matter of weeks, the threat came. I was totally amazed when I learned of the elaborate escape plan. Somehow, I believed it would work."

"All that is behind us; Brigitta will write our memories; so we will always remember and give thanks. Now we can begin to write a new story."

"Well said, darling."

Georg reached for his wife; shared kisses and continued to tell stories. Neither realized it was after the noon hour. Georg gave out a low laugh.

"Maria, I believe this is the first time I've ever stayed in my pajamas this long."

"And I don't think it will be the last. After our routine begins, I think Saturday mornings will be perfect for breakfast in our night clothes. The children will love it. While you go change, I'll find our lunch cart."

She did. Each meal would have new foods to try. This lunch was no different. Again they each had a slice of wedding cake. They were sitting, looking out towards the river.

Georg spotted it first. "Look, Maria, our sailboat is docking."

"A big sailboat."

"Bigger than even I expected. Let's go down and meet the captain and crew."

They would clear the table later. They hurried out the back door. The ship's captain saw them. He stood there with his arm extended.

Georg's grabbed it. "This is a real privilege, sir. Never did I think I would shake the hand of a decorated submarine captain. I was told all about you. Welcome to my sailboat, the Liberty, I'm John Paul James, the captain. Please call me, John. My three mates are ready to take you and your wife for a sail at any time."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Georg and may I present my wife, Maria."

John acknowledged Maria. "We never expected such a big sailboat."

"Smaller ships don't do well in the cross winds from the Bay. This size vessel takes them well; my passengers always have enjoyable sails. Would you like to take an evening sail tonight?"

"Can we, Georg?"

"My wife is anxious. What time, John?"

"We'll be back around five; your meal will be on board."

"We'll be watching for you."

"Until then, Captain." The two men saluted each other.

The couple found games to play. This afternoon it was a simple card game called Hearts. Georg noted the time, four o'clock.

"We need to change. You get to wear your trousers, Maria."

"Yes, and my boat shoes too."

They both had jackets in their hands. Georg knew it would be cool in the wind. They were at the dock before the ship arrived. It was in view. Maria watched in amazement as the crew brought it close to the dock. Georg took the rope one of the mates had thrown to him. He wrapped it around the docking post.

John was there to help them board. "Take my hand, Maria."

Georg didn't need help; he was right behind his wife.

"Let me show you around. These steps lead to the sleeping quarters and the dining room. You can have your dinner there; or if it isn't too cool, you can eat topside. We'll go back up and you can find chairs to watch us set sail."

One of the mates released the rope; the other two raised the first of three sails. The wind caught it and the vessel began to move.

"I suppose you've done this before, Georg."

"Many times, Maria, I was very lucky. In my early twenties, I had numerous opportunities to sail. Sometimes we were gone for months."

In a few more moments, the other two sails were raised; they bellowed out and the sailboat gained speed. The ship traveled the Severn River to where it met the Chesapeake Bay.

"Georg, I'll take her out and turn her to face west; you will have a perfect view of the sun as it dips below the horizon."

As soon as they were in the proper spot, the mates dropped the sails. The sailboat soon stopped. The couple waited and watched.

"It's going to drop quickly now, Maria."

"There are clouds, Georg."

"You wait; they will help produce the most beautiful colors."

She watched the sun hide and then reappear below the clouds. The bright yellow sun had changed from orange, to red; then pink shades, then becoming lilac and a deeper purple. The sky kept its brilliant colors as it fell behind the mountains in the distance.

The mates prepared to sail into the horizon. Maria remained entranced. "What a beautiful way to begin the evening."

"Even those of us who sail all the time are still mesmerized by sunrises and sunsets. We never grow tired of seeing them. We're going to sail into the river. We'll drop anchor and you can have your dinner."

The table at the bow of the ship was set just for the two of them. After they had eaten, one of the mates serenaded them with violin music, a romantic ending to a wonderful day. The sailboat boat docked. John spoke to them.

"Tomorrow you may like to see the brigades of midshipmen in formation and listen to the Navy Band. It begins around eleven. A plebe stands at the end of the dirt road; he will give you directions. You can also have lunch at the Drydock Restaurant."

"Thank you for the information, John. I'm sure we will find it entertaining."

The couple's romantic mood continued in the bedroom. Nether had any trouble falling asleep.

The next morning was a pajama breakfast for both of them. They were anticipating their activities for the day. "I'm sure you are looking forward to seeing all the midshipmen."

"I am. I'm also wondering if the navy is in the future for our sons."

"Not for Friedrich. He was so excited when he learned Catherine was a doctor. She took all of them for a visit to the hospital. She told me, he wants to be a doctor."

"I'm not surprised. He's always received high marks in the sciences. And Kurt likes to make things."

"Maybe, he will become an engineer, like Karl."

"There are all kinds of engineers, even in the Navy."

"He's still young, Georg. He'll decide one day and surprise us. I'm ready. Are you?"

Hand in hand, they walked the dirt road. A young man in uniform, only slightly older than Friedrich was waiting to give directions.

"Is this your first year at the Academy?"

"It's my plebe summer; my first year begins in September. Are you going to the Brigade Formation?"

"Yes."

"Keep on this road until it meets with a paved one. Take a right, you can't miss it. You may also hear the band warming up."

Georg and Maria both thanked him. It wasn't a long walk; they did hear the band. The Brigade marched into the square to the playing of the Navy March. They stood at attention as the Vice Admiral reviewed all of them. The next musical selection took them into the dining hall for lunch.

The band entertained the visitors with several more selections. Georg waited for their dismissal. "Maria, I see our restaurant; it's across the square."

Again, they had an all-American meal; it consisted of a chicken salad sandwich, and a pile of what they would learn was called potato chips, a glass of Coca-Cola and a large chocolate chip cookies.

The meal pleased both of them. "This drink is fizzy too, Maria. The bubbles don't seem to float up your nose as much as Champagne does."

"True, Georg, I can't describe its taste. But it is good."

"I'm full. My cookie can wait until we get home; we can have it later with coffee."

"Sounds like a plan."

The couple explored the campus before heading to the cottage. They saw the chapel. Georg was intrigued by the grave marker for John Paul Jones. He would learn later he was known as the Father of the United States Navy.

They did heat the coffee and eat their cookie. During the afternoon Georg tried to teach Maria how to play chess. The day ended with dinner, dancing and romance and each spoke those three words. "I love you." Sleep came quickly.


	13. The Last Days Alone

The Last Days Alone

It was early Tuesday morning, Maria was awake. She was pondering. She decided to act on her thought.

Maria carefully moved closer to her husband, who was asleep on his back. She turned on her side and held up her head with her other arm. She observed his countenance. Then without hesitation she gently brushed his cheek with her fingers.

Georg felt it; but he didn't move a muscle. He waited for what he thought might come next. Maria didn't disappoint him. She placed her face above his and dropped it close. Georg felt her breath. And soon he felt her lips on his. Maria gave him a soft but firm kiss.

She lifted her head. They opened their eyes at the same instance. They both smiled.

"What a wonderful way to be wakened. I must break the trance and get out of bed."

"Me too, sweetheart."

They tumbled out of opposite sides of the bed. Georg took his place back in bed only seconds before Maria returned. He immediately took her in his arms. "Now, where were we?"

"I think we were about to kiss again."

Their kisses evolved into so much more. Once their hearts slowed down, morning love put them back to sleep. They woke with the giggles.

"I'm sure this will never happen once we're home."

"No it won't, our children won't allow it. What time is it?"

"You won't believe this, Maria. It's almost eleven o'clock."

"No wonder my stomach feels empty. I wonder if our breakfast cart is still on the porch."

"As soon as I dress, I'll find out."

Georg did find the cart. It had a sign, _Your brunch, Captain_. Georg was amused.

"Our chef replaced it with a brunch cart, Maria."

"They must have had other newlyweds stay here."

They found a feast. "Georg, what are the squares with all those tiny squares embedded in the middle?"

"They're called waffles, Maria. I'm surprised you didn't know. They're very popular all over Europe."

"Maybe so, but not in my guardian's home, or at school in Vienna and definitely not at the abbey."

"Katia rarely made them; they're very time consuming. You can only make two at a time. I see we only have two, one for you and one for me. The pile of pancakes is larger; we can each have three."

"And we have a tray of bacon and a variety of pastries. We will be stuffed if we eat all of this."

"Then, we won't need anything more until dinner time."

Maria pushed her chair back. "I was hungry but I'm most definitely full. We need to take a walk.

"Let's go and explore the little town of Annapolis."

The couple took time to place their dishes and platters on the cart. It was returned to the porch. They headed for the campus. A different plebe acknowledged them.

"Good day, sir, not a rain cloud in sight, perfect for a walk."

"Thank you, we're probably going to do some window shopping in Annapolis."

The plebe saluted; Georg returned one of his own. The town was easy to locate; the main street had many shops.

"Georg, do you think we should buy any gifts?"

"If we buy for one, we must buy for everyone. That's a lot of gifts. I don't think they expect anything, not even the children. Besides, we're going to need to get them ready for school; everyone needs clothes. The children will want to spend time with you, now that you're really their mom."

"Yes, you're right. I can't wait to hear, mom and dad spoken the minute we get home."

"Maria, let's walk all the way down the street and come back on the other side."

At the end of the street, Georg saw a piece of land with bicycle racks. Only a few bikes were there. A young man noticed him. He spoke before Georg could ask his question.

"Sir, the town hires older teenagers, mostly college students, to conduct bike tours of the surrounding area during the summer months. The tours leave at ten in the morning and they return around four; they stop and have lunch around one. Would you and your misses like to register for tomorrow?"

"Sounds like fun, Georg. Go ahead and register us."

He registered them as Georg and Maria. He really didn't want someone to recognize his last name. The young man didn't insist on it. "Be sure and bring a jacket; it may be cool in the morning."

"We'll be prepared and look forward to the tour."

The couple walked back towards the Academy on the other side of the street. "Do you think I'll remember how to ride a bike, Maria? It has been a very long time."

"You will, darling. I worried too when the children suggested a bike ride. After a few meters of wobble, I did just fine. You will too."

This side of the street was similar to the other. There were unique women boutiques, haberdasheries, galleries, fine jewelry stores, sterling silver shops, boating and maritime stores, antiques, blown glass, and fine arts from around the world.

"Maria, I'm beginning to get hungry. Are you?"

"I could eat again. Maybe there's a restaurant further down the street."

They didn't walk far. Georg saw a doorman standing in front of a very rustic structure. Beside him was a large two sided wooden stand. Georg began to read the menu attached to it.

"What kind of food do they serve, Georg?"

"Various kinds of fish I think. I don't read English very well."

The doorman heard his accent; he knew they were visitors. "May I tell you, sir?"

"Certainly, please."

"This area is known for its seafood. We serve a wide selection. The most popular are our crabs. They are shellfish; the meat inside has a sweet flavor. They flourish here and are served in many ways. You really should try them; my restaurant is a good place to start."

"Maria, do you want to try another new food?"

"I think we should; something else to share with everyone at home."

"Allow me to escort you to the maître d."

"Albert, this couple needs a table for two, preferably one by the water."

"This way please, I have a table perfect for viewing the bay."

It was perfect; two seats on one side of the table allowed them to hold hands and view the bay together. Immediately, they noticed all the birds flying around. They would learn later, they were called seagulls. One large bird sat on a post and seemed to stare at them.

Their server arrived and noticed the bird. "I see our mascot has joined you. He's a pelican; we've named him, Charlie. Is this your first visit with us?"

"It is, sir." Georg answered.

"I strongly recommend, fried clam stripes with fried potatoes and cold slaw. A cold glass of tea might be refreshing today; it is unusually warm."

"We will both have your recommendation."

They didn't wait long for their meal. "Each plate has two sauces for dipping your crabs, a tomato based one which is called cocktail sauce; the other is mayonnaise based containing chopped pickles. Both are very good. I also brought a bottle of ketchup; many people like to dip the fried potatoes in it. And it's easier to dip the clams and potatoes, if you pick them up with your fingers, everyone does it."

"Thank you sir, we have so much to learn about American food."

"Well, Maria, should we eat the American way?"

"Might as well, there's a first time for everything."

After Maria's first bite of crab, she paused. "This meat really does have a sweet flavor, very enjoyable,"

"The fried potatoes are good too, even without ketchup."

In about twenty minutes, Maria's hands covered her stomach. "I'm stuffed."

'I am too. We need to remember this place and come back with the children sometime."

"We need our walk back to the cottage to help settle all this food."

The maître d was standing near the cash register. Georg paid for their meal. "The crabs were excellent, sir. I'm sure we will return."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. I hope to see you again soon."

The couple walked away. The man smiled. He knew who Georg was; his picture had been in their paper too.

When they got home, Georg took a look on the porch to see if they had a dinner cart. He laughed so loud, Maria came running.

"What's so funny?"

"This chef must be a mind reader of sorts; it's a dessert cart, Maria."

"I hope we have a chance to thank him."

The couple found it to contain small pieces of an assortment of choices. They indulged in small pieces of miniature cakes and small pieces of pies. There was a small bowl sitting in ice containing vanilla ice cream, perfect to make pie-a-la-mode. And of course, there was a large pot of coffee.

After they satisfied their sweet tooth, Georg turned on the gramophone again. "If we dance this often when we get home, we'll become a good as Robert and Catherine."

"I don't know. They're as good as professionals."

"Maybe so, darling, I enjoy our dancing because I can dance you right to the bedroom."

"My sailor is such a romantic."

"He'll meet you in bed as soon as he secures the gramophone."

Again the night ended with those three words. I love you.

The next morning, they enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. By nine-fifteen, they were dressed for the bike ride. Maria wore another pair of trousers; these were tapered. There was no flare to catch in the bike's chain.

The plebe noticed their attire. "Are you taking the bike tour today?"

"We are."

"The weather is predicted to be perfect today, cool this morning but much warmer in the afternoon."

Georg thanked him for the weather report. They arrived at the bike racks by ten minutes to ten. They were among about twenty who would be riding with them. Georg quickly got the wobble out of his bike. They traveled in single file; Georg insisted Maria ride in front of him.

After about twenty minutes, they made a stop to visit a small Maritime Museum. "Maria, remember the grave marker in the Academy's Chapel. It says here, John Paul Jones was the Father of the US Navy."

Georg knew he wanted to learn more about him. There wasn't time today. Soon they were back on their bikes. They passed many statutes of people who were important in the colonization of the country.

"Maria, there's a lot of American history here. I know our children will learn about it in school. There are so many places for them to visit."

"They will remember it better than only reading about it in textbooks."

The tour guide told them all about the Quiet Water Park they rode through. It had playgrounds for both young and older children; canoes and paddleboats, as well as miles of hiking trails.

"There so much to do here, the children would love it."

"I'm sure we will bring them here one day."

They rode by many more historic homes and preserved gardens before they stopped for lunch. A roadside vendor supplied lunch. The couple was delighted to learn they would enjoy a fried clam sandwich, a sandwich which used a long, thick roll of bread. This time they had Coca-Cola in a bottle.

Their guide circled them back towards town. They spent a lot of time inside the Maryland State House. A tour guide told them. "This building was the capital of the United States after the Revolutionary War. It was here General Washington gave up his authority. The United States was to be a democracy; the President is elected by the people. He did go on to become its first president.

"Before our capital was moved to Washington, in the District of Columbia, Philadelphia Pennsylvania was our capital. A place everyone should visit someday. The famous Liberty Bell is there."

The bike tour guide spoke up. "Our ride is almost over. We will stop at the Sailing School. It teaches children to sail as young as five."

"Are you going to make sailors of our children, Georg?"

"It should be encouraged. It's a lot of fun. You know that. Remember tomorrow is our all day sail with John and his crew."

"I know. We board before the sun rises."

The entire group seemed to speak the same words when the stopped at the school. "I've never seen so many sailboats."

The bike tour guide encouraged everyone to get back on their bikes. In thirty minutes they were back where they had started; the guide received multiple thank yous from everyone.

The newlyweds walked home in promenade position. They were exhausted. They almost fell onto the sofa. Their feet found a foot stool. Their heads rested on the pillowed back. They fell asleep.

When they woke, they found their heads touching. Neither could move. They were in a very awkward position, especially Maria. She was lying on Georg's neck; his head rested on top of hers.

Maria spoke first. "I can't move, sweetheart until you do."

"Give me a minute to get my senses and I will."

Soon Georg moved. Maria took her time, her neck was tight; the muscles had been stretched. She rubbed it as she sat up. "I can't believe we fell asleep."

"Another first, darling, we had a long bike ride."

"We should find our dinner, Georg. We need to get to bed earlier than usual. Five o'clock is earlier than our normal waking time. We don't want to be late for our sunrise sailboat trip."

The couple lingered at the table. They discussed all that they had seen that day. They did go to bed early; they weren't too tired to enjoy their intimate time.

The alarm clock startled both of them. Georg quickly shut it off. They didn't linger in bed. They dressed in appropriate clothes for sailing. Each had a jacket on. The porch light gave enough light to find the path to the dock. They timed it perfectly. They saw the lights of the ship as it pulled up to the dock.

"Good morning, John. Do you have a weather report?"

"It's going to be a perfect day for sailing, Georg and Maria."

They boarded. The mates raised the first sail. The wind took them into the river. They dropped anchor where the river met the bay. The sky had just begun to lighten. The couple sat in their chairs and waited but not for long.

Their eyes soon focused on the exact spot where the sun would rise. They saw a faint yellow glow appear above the water. The sky on either side had become a very light shade of pink lilac. The sun broke above the horizon. It was a tiny rim of sun; it was a very bright color of yellow. The sky above also became yellow, darker close to the sun, more diffuse above it.

It continued to rise. The water below took on a light red color. The area became larger and the red more intense as the bright yellow sun continued to rise. Soon the pink lilac color on either side was blended with light yellow and hues of orange. In another minute it hovered over the bay; the brilliant rays made the water below, glisten. For Maria it produced a thrilling feeling of awe. She spoke.

"God made the firmament and it divided the waters from under it from the waters above. God called the 'firmament' Heaven. Evening came, and morning came; the second day."

Everyone continued to stare at the risen sun. Maria's words expressed their feelings too. After a few minutes, John spoke.

"It's too cool to eat breakfast on deck. Your table waits in the dining room." The couple followed him down the stairs.

By the time they finished, the sun was high enough to begin to warm the air. It was delightful to sit topside. They docked at the town of St. Michael.

"Georg, I have a treat for you. We will visit the Maritime Museum. It's often called a sailor's delight."

John had been absolutely correct. Georg took it all in. They walked by the museum's floating fleet of historic Chesapeake Bay watercraft. The guide told them it was the largest in existence and its small boat collection included crabbing skiffs, workboats, and log canoes.

"I think even the girls would like to visit here, Maria."

"It is very interesting."

After an hour, they went inside the near-by lighthouse. Both were astounded at the size of the light's lens. They were told. "It was the biggest available at the time the lighthouse was rebuilt after an ice storm destroyed it in 1877. It continues to warn passing ships."

"Maria, Georg, this is one of several stops on our way towards the ocean. We need to go." Georg would remember this place; he knew you could also get there traveling on land.

John pointed out several small fishing towns. He chose to stop In Oxford. Here the couple visited another museum. Oxford was another place which was very significant to the colonization of America.

"Georg, I still can't believe we live so close to so much history. The children can learn so much by visiting all these places."

One of the curators heard her. "We do have a lot of school field trips here. Many arrive here by nine in the morning and leave around four."

She didn't question Maria; she knew she wasn't old enough to have school-aged children. They would meet again when Maria chaperoned one of the school trips.

They didn't travel very far. John docked the sailboat at the town of Cambridge. The couple was going to have another new eating experienced. "We have lunch reservations at a totally American type of restaurant, it called the Cambridge Diner; a good friend of mine owns it."

"John, this looks like a train car."

"It is the inspiration of these restaurants. Many of them are mobile. In the early years, they followed workers who built the train tracks from one coast to the other. They serve simple, hearty food."

They were promptly seated and welcomed. They heard the recommendations. Maria selected macaroni and cheese with a slice of ham and green beans. The meal came with rolls and butter. She selected coffee for her beverage.

Georg's selection was a hearty beef stew. His large bowl was filled with meat, potatoes and several vegetables. He had rolls and butter and coffee as well.

The couple was very satisfied and full when they left. They would sail for about two hours. Their last stop was Smith Island.

"I brought you here to enjoy a delightful dessert, called Smith Island Cake. It's an old recipe, dating back to the 1800's."

They entered a house which also was a small museum. The couple learned the name Smith comes from Captain Smith who helped found the colony at Jamestown, Maria was attracted to the display cabinet in the bakery.

There she saw a tall cake completely covered with rich chocolate fudge icing. A cut cake showed it was made of many thin layers of yellow cake with icing between each layer.

"Is this our dessert treat, John?"

"It is, Maria. Let's find a table; the servers will bring us each a slice with a large mug of coffee."

Maria took the first bite. "This is very good. Georg and I both love chocolate." They savored this exquisite and rich dessert. Soon it was time to leave.

The mates raised all three sails; the wind was brisk. It was actually too brisk to remain topside. The wind speed took them home quickly. When they docked at the cottage, a light rain was falling.

"John, I think I now love sailing almost as much as Georg does."

"I gave your husband my business card. I hope to be able to take you and your children on a sail some day."

Georg and Maria thanked all of them individually. They had to hurry to the back door; it had started to rain harder. They stood at the window and watched the boat sail away.

They took off their damp clothes. Both dressed in their night clothes. They wore them while they enjoyed a light supper. The sail had tired them. Still they enjoyed their private time. They slept soundly.

They were a tad sad to see Friday arrive. "Georg, we always need to find our special time alone. Our children are important; so is our time alone."

"We will darling, I want it too."

They had packed and doubled checked to be sure they had all their belongings. Neither was sad now; they were eager to hear their children call them 'mom and dad.'

Paul was there before two o'clock. They greeted him warmly. "Your faces show your happiness and joy."

"We are very happy. But it's time to share ourselves with seven children."

"I'll have you home in an hour."


End file.
